APHRODITE
by Uzumaki Eng
Summary: CHAPTER akhir UPDATE ! Aku cantik. Aku memiliki semua yang gadis inginkan pada diri mereka. Aku memiliki semua yang lelaki idamkan dari seorang gadis.../Otou-san pernah bilang pada kalian bahwa kalian telah dijodohkan sejak kecil bukan?/"Jangan pernah memanggilku Hephaestus. Karena aku tidak akan sudi takluk pada Aphrodite angkuh sepertimu."
1. Pertemuan Pertama

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ ****(Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime.**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Tsk. Kau pikir aku melakukan ini karena ingin menarik perhatianmu?" gerutu lelaki yang memiliki paras bak seorang pangeran.

"Tentu. Aku cantik. Aku memiliki semua yang gadis inginkan pada diri mereka. Aku memiliki semua yang lelaki idamkan dari seorang gadis."

Hinata melirik para 'pengagumnya' yang berdiri diluar ruangan tempatnya dan lelaki yang dari seminggu lalu ia tahu bernama Uzumaki Naruto berada. Senyum angkuh lantas terurai di wajahnya.

Naruto mengikuti tatapan mata sang Hinata Hyuga. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa semua makhluk lelaki di kampusnya bisa tergila-gila pada gadis sombong di depannya. Jika bukan karena perbuatan Hinata yang mengganggunya, maka ia tidak akan pernah sudi berurusan dengan jelita nan angkuh itu.

"Termasuk kau pasti . Tidak perlu menyangkal, Uzumaki Naruto." sambung sang gadis angkuh bermata lavender lagi.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Guitar freak." Hinata mengamati Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Baru sekali ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengamati Naruto.

"Seorang sepertimu tidak akan pernah peduli pada sekitarnya, kecuali satu hal. Yaitu ketika ia jatuh cinta. Seorang seperti mu tidak akan sibuk-sibuk mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting sepertiku. Apa lagi kalau tidak karna kau jatuh cinta padaku." Hinata tersenyum angkuh sekali lagi.

Naruto berdecak. Ia bahkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah, karena tidak menyangka akan dianggap seperti itu.

"Kau.." Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku tidak mau mencari masalah denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Sekali lagi kuulangi, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku bermain gitar dengan lagu bodoh dan teriakan bodoh para penggemarmu itu." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Dan seingatku itu tidak terjadi sekali ini. Kau, Hinata Hyuga, bukan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kepentingan di kampus ini." Sambar Naruto lagi.

"Aah. Mungkin kau lupa, ruang musik dan ruang ini berdampingan. Menurutmu itu salahku jika lagu tarianku terdengar sampai ke ruang musik kesayanganmu?" Ucap Hinata mencari alasan.

"Nona Hinata Hyugaaaaa." Naruto menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya.

"..ruang musik memiliki peredam suara. Jika lagumu itu terdengar olehku, apa menurutmu itu bukan hal yang patut dianggap aneh? Sekeras apa volume yang kau butuhkan untuk menarikan koreo bodohmu?" Narutopun mulai terpancing kesal.

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Siapapun bisa melihat gadis itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Hinata menyeringai.

Hinata menghampiri laptopnya yang tersambung dengan sound system bombastis. Ia memutar kembali lagu yang ia gunakan sebagai pengiring tariannya, dengan volume lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Membuat Naruto menutup kedua telinganya karena 'kebisingan' yang dibuat Hinata.

"Jangan berman-main denganku,Naruto Uzumaki." gumam Hinata yang tentu tertutupi kerasnya musik beraliran R n B

"Yah! What the hell are you doing?!" marah Naruto

Hinata mulai menggerakan kaki rampingnya, mengikuti beat lagu. Dan kemudian meliukkan badannya, menunjukkan koreo yang ia rancang dan pelajari dari tiga hari lalu. Ia menari dengan energik di hadapan Naruto, seolah tengah meledek lelaki itu.

Tidak memungkiri, Naruto tersihir beberapa saat karena sebelumnya hanya ia dengar dari teman-teman kampusnya. Tapi ia tentu tidak tinggal diam membiarkan dirinya hanyut terkagum pada Hinata. Ia berjalan menuju laptop milik Hinata dan kemudian mematikannya. Ruangan kembali hening seperti sebelumnya.

"Takut jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Hinata kembali menyeringai.

Perasaan kagum yang sempat hampir di hati Naruto, lenyap seketika.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mengangguku bermain gitar atau aku akan membuat kakimu tidak akan bisa digunakan menari lagi." Sentak Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Yah! Menurutmu aku akan percaya pada gertakanmu? Sudahlah, Naruto Uzumaki. Mengaku saja kalau kau.."

Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terlalu terkejut pada sikap Naruto yang semakin mendekat padanya. Menyisakan jarak tak lebih dari sepuluh senti diantara wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada seorang Aphrodite angkuh, berisik, dan menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto seperti berbisik namun masih didengar oleh Hinata.

Naruto berjalan mundur selangkah, mengambil tas punggung dan guitar case yang ia geletakkan di lantai. Ia mentatap tajam pada Hinata, lalu pergi meninggalkan dance room. Menyibak diantara para penggemar Hinata yang bergerombol di depan pintu. Sedang Hinata mengamati sosoknya hingga menghilang dibalik mahasiswa lainnya.

"Jadi kau belum tahu perjodohan kita, Naruto Uzumaki? Jika aku Aphrodite, lalu apa kau? Hephaestus? Cih." Guman Hinata kesal.

Hinata berlari menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Satu menit lagi tepat ia terlambat setengah jam. Sekalipun ia tahu dosennya tidak menerima mahasiswa yang terlambat walau lima menit pun, ia tetap harus mengikuti kelas itu. Hari ini diadakan kuis dan tidak mungkin ia mau melewatkan kuis itu yang cukup berisiko menjadikan nilainya buruk.

Saat melewati ruang musik, Hinata menghentikan larinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai ke depan pintu ruang itu. Ia mendengar alunan pelan dari permainan gitar. Ingin tahu, Hinata lantas membuka sedikit pintu di depannya. Bermaksud mengintip untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tsk." gumam Hinata.

Hinata hendak menutup pintu ruang itu lagi ketika melihat siapa yang memainkan gitar dengan indahnya, yaitu Naruto. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Naruto. Lelaki itu melantunkan lirik yang asing di telinganya. Ia menggantungkan tangannya di atas gagang pintu. Kembali menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' singkat dari dalam ruang itu.

Lupa. Hinata tidak lagi mengingat kuis mata kuliahnya. Terbius suara indah dan permainan gitar mempesona dari Naruto.

Getar dari ponselnya membuat Hinata tersadar. Ia tidak berminat membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya karena tahu ia tidak punya waktu lagi. Sekali lagi, sebelum kembali berlari menuju kelasnya, ia memandang Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang lewat dari pintu ruang musik. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dan kemudian mengernyit. Ia yakin telah menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan rapat.

"Aneh." ucap Naruto.

—

* * *

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan kekasihnya, Gaara, lewat ponsel. Satu jam lebih mereka habiskan sebelum akhirnya Hinata meminta untuk menutup hubungan telepon mereka.

"Ehm. Bye, Gaara." Hinata pun menutup telponnya.

Belum sampai Hinata meletakkan ponselnya, benda kotak itu kembali berdering. Satu panggilan lagi dari kekasihnya yang lain, Kiba. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia sudah cukup mengantuk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab telepon dari Kiba itu. Toh, ia yakin Kiba tidak akan memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena ini. Kiba, sama seperti Gaara, terlalu tunduk padanya.

Setelah lima kali panggilan, akhirnya ponsel Hinata berhenti berdering. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada penyangga tempat tidur. Bermain dengan rambut biru gelap indigonya, ia memikirkan seseorang.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Mm..cukup tampan. Tidak selayaknya kupanggil Hephaestus sebenarnya." Batin Hinata.

* * *

**Flashback –**

"Otou-san pernah bilang pada kalian bahwa kalian telah dijodohkan sejak kecil bukan?"  
Hinata dan adiknya, Hanabi, saling berpandangan. Mereka tentu pernah mendengar hal itu. Sekitar tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi usia mereka yang saat itu belum cukup dewasa, membuat mereka tidak menghiraukan orang tua mereka.

"Maksud Otou-san adalah salah satu dari kalian akan dijodohkan dengan putra teman papa. Kalian sudah dewasa, sekarang saatnya kalian berdua bertemu dengannya. Otou-san membebaskan kalian untuk menentukan siapa yang ingin bersamanya." Tambah sang ayah.

Ibu Hinata dan Hanabi kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat kembali, beliau menunjukkan selembar foto. Hanabi mengambil foto itu dan membagi lihat dengan Hinata. Keduanya lantas tertawa. Jelas, dari foto itu mereka bisa menebak seperti apa sifatnya. Bukan tipe Hanabi yang mengidamkan kesempurnaan. 11:12 dengan Hinata. Hanya saja Hanabi jauh lebih 'menuntut' dibanding Hinata.

Hanabi tersenyum licik "Hinata."

"Ehm? K..kenapa?" Hinata merasakan aura negatif dari adik perempuannya.

"Untukmu." Putus Hanabi dengan santainya sembari menyerahkan foto.

"T..tapi, Hanabi." tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hei..aku lebih muda darimu. Ingat kata Otou-san, adik harus mengalah pada kakaknya. jadi, aku ngalah deh." Sampai adiknya mencari-cari alasan.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh pada orang tuanya yang melihatnya penuh harap. Tidak tega mengecewakan mereka, akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. Hanabi tersenyum puas, membuat Hinata melayangkan tatapan garang pada adiknya.

"Congrats." Ucap Hanabi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"kau berhutang padaku Hanabi." Jawab Hinata menahan kesalnya

**Flashback end –**

* * *

"Guitar freak. Cold. Weird. Such a loner." Hinata mengambil foto Naruto yang dengan paksaan ibunya ia simpan di laci meja dekat tempat tidur. Hinata dan Hanabi tidak mengatakan Naruto, lelaki dalam foto itu, sebagai lelaki yang tidak tampan. Mata syafir sebiru lautan. Kulit tan yang exsotis. Membuat sosok itu terlihat memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Tapi dari foto itu juga, mereka berdua bisa memutuskan bahwa Naruto bukan seseorang yang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Dan seperti itulah kenyataan yang didapat Hinata setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Atau yang lebih tepat dianggap sebagai pertengkaran.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik sekali lagi arlojinya. Satu jam ia menunggu, dan seseorang yang harus ia temui itu nampaknya tidak datang juga. Jika bukan karena paksaan ayahnya yang ia hormati, ia tidak akan sudi datang ke restauran untuk menemui gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Naruto menggapai guitar case-nya, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak peduli lagi pada gadis asing yang suatu hari nanti menjadi istrinya.

"Hey! Hephaestus!" Sapa Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Sekalipun tidak merasa seseorang itu memanggilnya, tapi ia menoleh ke belakang. Ekspresinya berubah semakin dingin saat melihat gadis itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Hinata sembari menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto memberi tatapan aneh pada Hinata, seolah Hinata adalah alien yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Cukup dengan aktingmu. Aku tahu kau sudah melihat fotoku." Lagi-lagi Naruto memandang Hinata sebagai makhluk aneh yang terus mengocehkan bahasa yang tidak bisa dicernanya. Hinata pun menyadari bahwa Naruto memang tidak tahu tentangnya sampai saat ini, tidak seperti yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Yah! Jadi kau belum tahu? Kau tidak mengenali aku yang.."

"Apa itu penting?" jawab Naruto tidak perduli.

"Tsk. Yang seperti ini yang mereka jodohkan padaku?" gerutu Hinata yang lantas juga didengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa katamu?" Naruto kelihatan kesal.

Hinata mendengus. Sampai sepuluh detik kemudian ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hey! Kau tuli?" kesal Naruto

"Apaaaa?" Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang tuli sepertinya. Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku, Hinata Hyuga, gadis yang digilai seluruh lelaki, adalah gadis malang yang dijodohkan dengan lelaki aneh sepertimu." tambah Hinata lagi.

Guratan tegang di wajah Naruto beberapa saat lalu, sekarang berubah menjadi guratan putus asa. Hinata berdecak sekali lagi. Tidak percaya bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ternyata benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya.

"Aish..jangan memasang tampang seolah kau ini akan dijodohkan dengan sadako atau monster laut. Kau seharusnya senang karena aku,Hinata Hyuga, gadis mempesona yang akan kau miliki." Hinata yang terus didiamkan oleh Naruto tidak boleh tinggal diam.

Jiwa Naruto kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang duduk di seberangnya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Jarak mereka yang teramat dekat, membuat keduanya dapat mencium aroma parfum masing-masing.

"Kau." Naruto menatap Hinata tajam "Jangan berharap aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Hinata menyeringai "Cih !Benarkah, sayang?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Membiarkan jeda di antara mereka beberapa detik.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Hephaestus. Karena aku tidak akan sudi takluk pada Aphrodite angkuh sepertimu." Kini giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. Ia menepuk pipi Hinata seolah sedang berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu dari mimpi indahnya. Dan setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan meja mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hinata mengikuti pandangannya pada punggung Naruto. Tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto , membuatnya merencanakan hal bodoh yang dari semalam ia pikirkan.

**–Flashback **

"Jadi kau besok harus bertemu dengannya?"

"Hm." Jawab Hinata tanpa beralih dari layar ponselnya.

Hanabi tertawa singkat " kak Hinata sayang..selamat melewati soremu dengan manusia kaku itu."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Hanabi dengan gusar kemudian melempar bantal tepat di kepala adiknya.

"Aduhhh!" Hanabi merapikan rambutnya yang menjadi berantakan

"Hei, Hinata-neechan. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Maksudmu Hanabi?"

"Buat Naruto Uzumaki jatuh cinta padamu kurang dari satu bulan!"

Hinata berpikir sejenak "Kalau aku berhasil?"

"Kalau kau berhasil..." Hanabi mencoba memikirkan suatu penawaran hal yang menarik.

"kau akan menggantikan posisiku." Potong Hinata.

"Apa?!" Hanabi terkejut.

"Kalau aku gagal, aku akan menuruti satu permintaanmu. Apapun itu. Bagaimana?"

Hanabi menerawang ke langit-langit. Bukan ide buruk menurutnya. Lantas ia pun mengangguk pada kakaknya.

**Flashback end –**

"Oke. Kita lihat, Naruto Uzumaki." Gumam Hinata menyeringai.

—

**TBC**


	2. Perjodohan

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ ****(Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime.**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

_Chapter 2_

_-oo-_

Dentuman musik yang sangat keras mengaluni gerak lihai nan lincah sang gadis berambut indigo. Dengan keringat yang membasahi rambut hingga lehernya menambah kesan sexy pada tubuh sang wanita. Sekerumunan lelaki sedari tadi terbius menyaksikan gerak likuk dance sang wanita di ambang pintu. Sunggu pemandangan yang membuat mata pria terbelalak hampir keluar dari sangkarnya.

Seperti biasanya, sebelum memulai mata kuliahnya, ia melatih koreo nya terdahulu. Koreo yang nantinya akan ditampilkan dalam pentas seni Universitasnya 1 bulan lagi. Universitas Konoha.

"Cih, kenapa dia tidak datang juga? Padahal aku sudah mengeraskan suara musikku. " masih dengan dancenya batin sang wanita berkata . Hinata yang sedari tadi merasa seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung tiba, akhirnya berjalan menuju laptop yang tengah tersambung dengan sound system bombastis lalu mematikannya.

Membuat sekerumunan yang tadi memandangnya terlayang dengan tarian sang gadis, kini mengernyitkan alis mereka heran.

Hinata lantas menyeret sound system bombastisnya dan berjalan keluar mengusik kerumunan yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menuju ruangan sebelah.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? " Naruto yang sedang lincah memainkan gitarnya berhenti saat melihat Hinata masuk. Sang gadis hanya diam dan kembali menuju dance roomnya hendak mengambil Laptop dan juga tasnya.

Hinata yang tengah mengusik ketentraman Naruto yang sedang memainkan guitarnya, dengan santainya menyambungkan laptopnya ke sound dan menyalakan musik tersebut.

"Ini musik room, bukan dance room! Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi! "

"Disana terlalu banyak fans yang menggangguku, membuatku tidak konsen. " Hinata tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang terlalu berisik menurutnya. Demi sebuah taruhan, ia merelakan letih letihan mengangkat sound hanya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kaki indahnya, berdance ria tanpa mengikuti koreo yang belakangan ini ia hapal. Semua itu hanya untuk membuat Naruto terpesona.

Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing untuk melihat gadis itu berkoreo ria dihadapannya. Naruto lantas beranjak dan memasukkan guitarnya ke dalam guitar case. Lalu beranjak pergi.

Hinata sontak terkejut dan menghentikan dancenya kala melihat Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. "Hell yeah ! tenang Hinata. Ini baru awal. " Hinata menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata, aku sudah dijemput. Aku diluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok!" Wanita yang memiliki rambut kuning diikat kebelakang melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata. Teman satu ruang dan satu kru dancenya.

Hinata yang sedang menutup lokernya pun menjawab. " Oke Ino.. Hati-hati dijalan. "

Hinata kini berjalan menuju parkiran tempatnya memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya.

"_Aduh_! Mobilku bannya bocor . " Hinata menendang bannya yang bocor. Kini ia mengambil Handphonenya dari tasnya. " Kiba-kun, mobilku bannya bocor . bisa kau jemput aku?! Apa? tidak bisa? Ooh jadi begitu? …hem oke aku tunggu cepat ! . " telpon pun terputus.

Selang 45 menit, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang dengan mobil sport silvernya.

Hinata kini menyeka keringat didahinya "Kenapa lama sekali? aku hampir gosong terpanggang terik matahari! "

Pria yang ditunggu keluar dari mobilnya. "Maaf Hime, Tadi masi banyak kerjaan dikantor, ditambah jalanan yang macet ."

"jangan banyak alasan . aku sudah kepanasan! Gimanasih Kiba-kun!" Hinata menyentakkan kakinya ketanah , menunjukkan expresi seakan sedang kesal.

"Yauda, ayo masuk ke mobil. Jangan marah terus dong." Pria bertato segitiga dipipi ini pun berkata dengan wajah memelas.

.

.

* * *

"ahh, lelahnyaaa . " Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran king miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Hinata berbunyi. Hinata yang menyadari itu sedikit malas untuk mengangankatnya. Namun karna berisik akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau itu juga.

"Yah ada apa Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata malas. " oh nanti malam? Jam 8? Em iyaiya baiklah." Telepon terputus. Hinata yang tengah kelelahan akhirnya tertidur memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata-neechan! Bangun! Kata Otou-san Keluarga Naruto-nii akan datang untuk makan malam bersama!" . Hinata yang masih mengigau hanya mengangguk tanpa merespon ucapan adiknya. "Hinata nee-chan! Ini sudah pukul 5 sore, kau harus bersiap siap!" Hinata yang masih mengigau tersontak kaget dan terbangun.

" Bersiap-siap? Pukul 5 sore? " Tanya Hinata menggebu. Hanabi yang menduga respon kakaknya adalah tentang Naruto ,hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Hinata yang merasa ada janji pada kekasihnya langsung bergegas kekamar mandi.

"Bersiap-siap? Eh ?dari mana Hanabi tau kalau aku akan berkencan makanya dia menyuruhku bangun dan bersiap-siap? Ah itu tidak penting." Dengan gontai Hinata menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

"_Cieee_, Hinata-neechan cantik sekali, harum lagi. Mentang-mentang mau ketemu ituutuu.. " Hanabi mengejek kakaknya yang sedang menabur bedak tipis pada wajahnya di depan cermin.

Hinata yang tengah duduk pada kursi riasnya , Kini ia memakai gaun biru muda selutut dengan Pita sewarna dengan gaunnya bertengger menjepit rambut indigonya yang terurai " Ah kau bisa saja Hanabi. Ya aku harus rapi, karna aku akan bertemu orang yang spesial."

"Hehehe. eh aku lupa, sudah hampir jam 7 malam, aku juga harus bersiap." Hanabi lantas pergi berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Eh? bersiap? Mau kemana kau Hanabi?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya heran , Teriakan itu lantas tak terdengar oleh Hanabi yang sudah menjauh pergi. Hinata masih tidak mengerti, ia mendengus lalu kembali merias dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang telah merias dirinya, kini keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua menuju lantai satu. Hentakkan kakinya yang anggun saat memijakkan kakinya ditagga akan membuat lelaki manapun mabuk kepayang. Wedges bertali biru miliknya menambah keanggunan pada kaki indahnya. Sambil berjalan menuruni tangga pandangan dan jemarinya tidak terlepas dari Handponenya.

Ia tidak sadar , bahwa banyak mata yang kini memandangnya kagum. Pandangan mata yang berasal dari orang-orang yang tengah duduk di meja makan, meja makan yang terletak di lantai satu, tepat di dekat tangga. Kini mata Hinata terbelalak melihat orang tuanya, adiknya dan orang asing yang belum perna ia lihat, duduk di meja makan yang telah dipenuhi oleh hidangan nikmat sambil menatapnya intens.

"Hinata, kenapa kau lama sekali. Ayo duduk sini. Paman Minato, bibi Kushina dan Naruto sudah datang." Panggil sang kepala keluarga, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Eh?" Hinata yang tersontak kaget hanya bisa menuruti kata ayahnya. Ia lalu duduk dikursi bersebelahan dengan Hanabi. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mereka mau datang?" Bisik Hinata pada Hanabi.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu tadi."Hanabi berbalas membisik.

"Eheemm. " Suara baritone sang ayah menyudahi acara berbisik bisik kedua putrinya itu.

"Jadi apa kabar Hiashi-san?" Tanya Pria yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

"Ahaha. Baik. Kau sendiri Minato-san?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

"Anoo. aku permisi sebentar!" Hinata berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari ruang makan.

"halo, Gaara-kun, sepertinya janji kencan kita hari ini batal. Aku sedang tidak enak badan…..Yah jadi mau gimana lagi ? Apa kau mau memaksaku?hmm. ya….yaa…. iyaaaaaa." Telpon pun berhasil Hinata matikan.

Hinata kembali keruang makan itu lagi lalu duduk kembali. "Gomenasai." ucapnya pada orang-orang yang tengah duduk disana.

"Kau ini, tadi itu aku mau kencan dengan Gaara-kun." Bisik Hinata pada Hanabi.

"yasudahlah lupakan itu. Ingat taruhan kita Hinata-nee. Ini waktu yang tepat. " Hanabi membisikkan lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnnya terdiam dan tersadar akan ucapan adiknya.

"Eh Minato, Khusina, Naruto .Ayo ayo dimakan hidangannya ." suruh ibu Hinata dan Hanabi, Hana Hyuga pada tamu terhormatnya.

" Eh iya iya Hana. Trima kasih. " ucap wanita berambut merah panjang, Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memberi senyum tipis pada keluarga Hyuga. Mereka semua pun langsung menyantap makanan yang tersedia disana.

.

.

* * *

"Hey Minato, Jadi bagaimana tentang perjodohan anak kita?" Hiashi yang sedang menotong daging pada piringnya bertanya pada lelaki yang duduk tepat di depannya. Naruto yang sedang menikmati makannya justru tersedak mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Oh iyaa. Jadi yang mana yang akan kau jodohkan dengan anakku? Keduanya sama cantiknya. Hehehe." Minato memasukkan garpu yang telah tertancap daging kemulutnya.

"Jii-san salah, aku lah yang paling cantik dari kakakku, Karna aku kasihan, makanya aku menyerahkan Naruto- nii pada kakaku." Canda Hanabi disela sela makannya.

" Eh, kau Hanabi! " Hinata mulai membuka suaranya.

Semuanya kecuali Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Ohh jadi kakaknya. " Kushina memandang Hinata tersenyum. Naruto hanya pasrah, ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya.

Hinata yang telah sesesai makan pun menjawab " Ia, bibi. Aku dan Naruto juga sudah sangat akrab. Iya kan sayang." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya ibunya Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus! Jadi semakin cepat kita bisa tentukan tanggal pertunangan kalian." Hiashi yang juga sudah selesai makan menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dari permainan Hinata hanya terheran heran sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata kini berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik Naruto. " Kami permisi duluya Otou-san ,Jii-san. Mau ketaman sebentar."

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

Mereka pun melanjutkan bincang mereka tanpa Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

Sesampai Ditaman, Hinata mengajak Naruto duduk di bangku ayunan .

"apa apaan kau ini? Lepaskan tanganku!" Hinata lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan pacarku! Eh lebih tepatnya calon suamiku. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ayunan berwarna hitam putih itu. " Sini duduk!" ajak Hinata sambil menepuk bangku ayunan, menyuruh Naruto agar duduk disampingnya.

"Kau pikir dengan caramu ini aku akan bersikap lembut padamu? " Naruto kini menuruti kamauan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ini kenapasih, apa tubuhku kurang sexy dimatamu?" Kesal Hinata. Kini ia menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"kau itu angkuh!"

"Apaa kau bilang? " Hinata mulai emosi. " Sabar Hinata, ingat taruhanmu dengan Hanabi." Kini batin Hinata yang berkata. " Jangan marah-marah gitu dong sayang!" sambung Hinata lagi sambil memegang lengan Naruto.

"Kau apa apaan sih! Lepaskan!" Kini Naruto merasa risih dengan tingkah aneh sang gadis. Hinata hanya diam dan menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Aku sayang kamu Naruto-kun." Hinata yang mengatakan itu membuat Naruto terheran.

" Trus kalau kau sayang padaku, mau diapain? " Sentak Naruto membuat Hinata kaget. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata pada lengannya.

"Kau jahat Naruto-kun . Kau mau kuadukan pada bibi kushina? Ancam Hinata. " bii-biii Naru emmm…." Hinata yang berteriak kini telah dibungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata seperti sebelumnya. Hinata terkaget melihat wajahnya sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Naruto Kini melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata. Hinata yang merasa akan dicium oleh Naruto , kini memicingkan matanya.

"Kau jangan bermain main dengan kata sayang padaku! Atau kau yang akan Jatuh cinta padaku ." Bisik Naruto tepat pada telinga Hinata. Naruto lantas meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di taman. Hinata yang masih tidak sadar akan apa yang barusan ia dengar hanya terbengong .

" Bodoh! Selalu saja itu andalannya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, berkata, lalu pergi. Bodohnya aku yang terus terbengong. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah melakukannya 2 kali . " Hinata melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang Naruto yang mulai menghilang. " Aku harus berusaha lebih keras. Ingat! Aphrodite itu memiliki semuanya! Mudah sekali hanya untuk menaklukkan Hephaestus sepertimu. " Hinata menyeringai lalu bangkit dari sisi ayunan . Ia kini sedang mencari Naruto disekitar taman milik keluarganya yang sangat luas.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, ternyata kau disini. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu ." Hinata berpura pura seperti menghela nafas dan memegang lututnya, seakan letih mencari Naruto. Naruto yang tengah berbaring dibangku taman sambil mendengarkan i-pod nya tersentak bangun melihat sosok Hinata.

Hinata pun duduk disebelah Naruto kembali, Masih suasana hening yang timbul.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan Hinata ya. " Hinata berpura-pura lembut kepada Naruto. Naruto yang tidak perduli hanya duduk diam masih mendengarkan i-podnya .

"Wow banget, seakan akan aku yang kini memujanya. " Kini batin Hinata benar benar kesal. Tapi ia harus tahan itu demi taruhan dengan adiknya. Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu memutar bola matanya, Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal.

"Naruto-kun ." Hinata yang sudah mendapatkan ide mencondongkan sedikit badannya mengarah ke Naruto, cepat-cepat mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto yang sedang duduk disampingnya. 'Muuach'.

"Eh? Dasar wanita gila! Apa yang telah kau lakukan. " Naruto yang sedang asik mendegarkan i-podnya ,tersentak kaget saat Hinata mencium bibirnya. Kini Naruto melepas headphone yang tengah bertenger di telinganya dan mengarahkan tangannya pada bibirnya, seperti sedikit ingin menghapus .

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Aku hanya. Hiks Hiks ." Hinata kini menitikan air matanya.

"Hey. Kenapa kau menangis? " Naruto sedikit kesal melihat suara tangis Hinata yang seperti anak kecil.

"Naruto-kun jahat, haaaa Hikss Hiks . "

Kini Naruto semakin kesal. "Sudahla, kau jangan menangis, nanti kalau didengar Kaa-san dikira aku menyakitimu." Naruto mulai takut melihat Hinata yang menangis.

Tiba tiba Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto. " Maafkan aku Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata sambil menyeringai dibalik punggu Naruto.

"Sudah, kau jangan menangis! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

" Kena kau Hephaestus. " Batin Hinata kembali menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

"Ey kalian dari mana saja? Naruto dan keluarganya hendak pulang. " Hiashi memanggil sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang memasuki ruang makan kembali.

" Iya Hinata, Hari sudah malam. " Ibu Naruto yang sedang berdiri tersenyum Pada Hinata.

"Aku pulang duluya Hiasi-san. " Minato yang tengah berdiri memeluk Hiashi.

"Baiklah, sering-sering berkunjung kerumaku ya! " Hiashi kini berkata.

"Hana-san , Hiashi-san, Mungkin sekali lagi kami yang akan mengundang kalian untuk makan malam dirumahku." Kushina tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Kushina san, kami pasti sangat senang . " ibu Hinata memeluk Khusina sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mengantarkan keluarga Naruto ke teras. Keluarga Naruto pun langsung masuk ke Mobil Mewah berwarna hitam itu. Keluarga Hinata melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang tengah berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa Hinata tak bilang sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto? " Hiashi menyeringai pada anaknya yang tengah berdiri disampinya.

"Eh, apaan sih Otousan." Hinata kini masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan ayah, ibu dan adiknya di teras.

Hiashi dan Hana menggeleng pelan , senyum terukir di bibirnya. Hanabi berlari mengejar kakaknya .

"Hinata-neechan? Bagaimana?" Hanabi kini memanggil kakaknya yang tengah masuk kekamarnya.

"Berhasil! Naruto sudah jatuh ketanganku haha." Hinata terlihat senang.

"Dari mana kau nee tau? Dia menyatakan cintanya pada nii-chan?" Hanabi menaikkan sebalah alisnya.

" Eh? Nggak sih, cuman…. "

"Ah berarti belum dong. Yes . Tapi Naruto tidak buruk-buruk kali kok. Cuman dia bukan tipe ku banget." Hanabi tampak senang karna kakaknya belum berhasil menyelesaikan taruhannya. "Ingat Hinata-neechan. Siap siap aja untuk apa yang akan kuminta !" Hanabi kini menyeringai pada kakaknya yang tengah duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Waktunya juga masih lama tersisa kan? Oke aku harus berusaha lagi." Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**TBC**

.

.


	3. Tugas Hukuman

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ ****(Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime.**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

_Chapter 3_

" Hinata . " Gadis berambut kuning panjang dikucir belari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh , Ino. Kenapa? " Hinata berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada asal suara.

"Duhh, 2 minggu lebih lagi kan pentas seni diadakan, bagaimana koreo mu? Kalau sudah bagus biar kita mulai latihan bersama." Ino berdiri di depan Hinata dengan nafas yang terengal sehabis berlari.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Aduh. " Hinata menepuk dahinya. " Gimana dengan Sakura? dia sudah menguasai koreonya? " Tanya Hinata pada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum bertemu Sakura belakangan ini. Fakultas kita kan berbeda dengan nya . Kita Fakultas Seni, Dia Fakultas Arsitektur gimana sih." Ino kini memasang muka cemas.

"Yaudah, nanti kita temui dia sepulang kuliah. Kita masuk ruangan dulu, kita ada mata kuliah hari ini . " Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun beranjak menuju ruangan mereka.

**.**

"Dua minggu lagi ya, berarti dua minggu juga taruhanku dengan Hanabi berakhir. Gak bayangi apa yang akan Hanabi minta kalau aku gagal. " Batin Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melamun menopangkan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak memperhatikan dosen yang sedang sibuk menerangkan didepan.

"Hinata. Hinata . " Hinata yang tengah melamun tersadar karna Ino yang duduk dibelakangnya berbisik memanggilnya. Hinata lantas menoleh ke arah bisikan itu.

"Ha? " Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku dapat kabar bahwa kau berkelahi dengan Naruto, si dingin mahasiswa fakultas Arsitektur ya? " Ino bertanya seraya berbisik pada Hinata yang duduk di depannya.

"Eh? Berkelahi? Iya bisa dibilang berkelahi juga sih, Abisnya dia selalu menggodaku. Aku tidak terima itu. Dia..." bisik Hinata dengan kepedeannya . Ino lantas memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Hinata. Hinata ." Tanpa mendengar kan curahan hati Hinata, Ino kembali berbisik memanggil Hinata.

"Apalagi sih? Aku juga belum selesai ngomong. " Hinata kesal karna perkataannya dipotong oleh Ino.

"Ituu... " Ino mengacungkan jari telunjukknya dengan rautan gelisah diwajahnya.

"Apa? Kenapasih.. apa? "Hinata yang menoleh pada objek yang ditunjukk Ino langsung terdiam mematung seribu bahasa.

"Hinata! kau tidak memperhatikan materi pelajaranku?" Dosen Hinata mengamuk.

"Ehehe,..Gomen Kurenai-sensei. " Hinata tertawa gemetar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

* * *

Mata kuliah mereka telah selesai, Hinata dan Ino keluar ruangan berniat menemui Sakura .

"Ino, kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang ada Kurenai-sensei? Aku jadi dapat tugas banyak sekali ." Hinata yang berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Ino melipatkan dua tangannya didada.

"Eh, aku sudah bilang. Kau saja yang terlalu asik bercerita. " Wajah Ino memerah karna menahan tawanya.

"Dasar kau Ino. " Hinata mendecak kesal.

"Hinata-hime. " sesosok lelaki berambut merah menyampari Hinata dan Ino. Lelaki itu mendekati Hinata dan mencium keningnya.

"Kamu sakit apa kemarin Hime? . " Tanya Gaara setelah selesai melepaskan ciuman di dahi Hinata.

"Eh? Ano, sedikit pusing aja kok kemarin , Gomen Gaara-kun, kencan kita jadi batal. Gaara-kun sudah selesai mata kuliahnya? " Hinata wenjawab gugup pertanyaan Gaara.

" Beneran kan cuma sakit kepala biasa ? Iya. Uda selesai ni hime-chan. " Gaara terlalu khawatir pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Baguslah kalau begitu . " Gara mengusap puncak rambut Hinata. " Oh iya, kalian mau kemana? " Gara kini menatap pada Ino yang berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"Kami mau bertemu Sakura . Apa tadi kau melihatnya?" Kini Ino yang bertanya pada teman satu fakultas Sakura itu.

"Oh, iya ada. Sepertinya masih mencatat di kelas." Jawab Gaara pada Ino. " Hime-chan, mau Gaara antar pulang nanti?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata bawa mobil kok Gaara-kun, Lagi pula Hinata masih lama ,harus latihan koreo dulu . " Hinata tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

"Oh yaudah, Gaara pulang duluan ya Hime. Nanti hubungi Gaara kalau uda sampe rumah. Dah Hinata-chan, Ino-chan . " Gaara melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan pergi .

"Gila bener kau Hinata, Bisanya orang terpopuler dan sepintar itu tidak tahu kalo kini kau dua kan." Ino kini menggeleng melihat Gaara yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"Ah berisik Ino, itulah resiko bagi orang yang berani memacari wanita dari dance grup kita haha. " Hinata tertawa kegirangan. " Uda ah. yuk kita ke ruangan Sakura! " Ajak Hinata, Ino hanya mengangguk.

**.**

"Sakura.." Hinata dan Ino berlari mendekati sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

" Eh, Hinata, Ino. Ada apa?" Wanita bermata emerald yang sedang membereskan buku buku dimejanya , mendongakkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Sepertinya kita sudah bisa mulai latihan koreo kita bersama. " jawab Hinata.

"Oh begituya, yauda yuk kita ke dance room kebetulan sekali hari ini tidak banyak tugas yang diberikan." Sakura tersenyum .

"Let's go . " Ino mengacungkan tangannya keatas dengan semangat.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura menuju Dance room

.

" Sakura, Ino. Kalian masuk duluan aja. Aku ke toilet sebentar. " Hinata yang arah pandangannya menuju music room berhenti . Ia mencari alasan untuk Sakura dan Ino agar pergi meninggalkannya duluan.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. " Oke cepat ya Hinata." Ucap Ino. Sakura dan Ino pun meninggalkan Hinata.

.

Hinata yang berpura pura ingin ke toilet memutarkan lagi haluannya . Setelah dirasanya Sakura dan Ino telah masuk ke dance room, ia berjalan berjinjit memasuki ruangan music room yang berada di sebelah dance room.

Hinata memegang knop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan, terdengar oleh Hinata suara merdu seorang lelaki. Suara nyanyian yang diiringi sebuah petikan petikan gitar yang tak kalah merdu. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam music room. Ia hanya terdiam di depan pintu yang sedikit telah dibukanya sambil mendengarkan nanyian merdu itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata terusik karna suara nyanyian yang berhenti. "Kalau mau masuk ya masuk saja! jangan mengintip seperti itu, Hinata ! " Ucap seorang didalam music room dengan tekanan nada saat menyebutkan nama 'Hinata'.

Hinata yang sudah tertangkap basah memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruang music room.

"Eh Naruto-kun ternyata . " Hinata menggaruk lagi pipinya yang tidak gatal, Ia malu karna sudah tertangkap basah.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia malah asik kembali memetik gitarnya.

"Sialan, aku dikacangi." Batin Hinata kesal.

"Sedang apa kau disini? " basa-basi Hinata.

"Kau lihat?" Masih memetik gitarnya, Naruto menjawab singkat tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada yang bertanya.

"Latihan music." jawab Hinata.

"Terus? apa yang kau lakukan disini? ruanganmu bukan disini. Keluar! kau menggangguku!" Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata , bangkit dari tempat duduknya , lalu mendorong Hinata pelan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Eh, tapi-tapi." Hinata yang tengah didorong badannya keluar oleh Naruto, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kau mengganggu. " Naruto lalu menutup pintu music room keras.

"Ih, susah sekali sih membuat manusia dingin itu takluk. " Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hinata. Kau ngapain disitu? Bukannya kau tadi ke toilet? " Sakura yang keluar dari dance room menaikkan alisnya melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu music room.

"Eh? Ano, haha iya, tapi sudah kembali. Aku berhenti disini cuma untuk terima telepon saja ." Hinata mencari -cari alasan.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita latihan. " Hinata lalu berjalan kearah Sakura dan masuk ke dance room, Sakura yang masih aneh melihat tingkah Hinata hanya ikut masuk mengikuti Hinata.

.

"One, Two, Three Go ! " Hinata yang berada di baris pertama melentikkan jarinya keatas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri.

Sakura yang berada dibarisan kedua melangkahkan kakinya kekanan. Dan Ino yang berada dibarisan ketiga melangkahkan kakinya kekiri. Seperti bersilang mereka memulai koreo yang diiringi lantunan musik R n B. Sekerumunan Lelaki para penggemar ketiga wanita cantik itu, sudah berdiri ntah dari kapan di depan pintu ruangan. Menyaksikan ketiga wanita cantik yang sedang latihan koreografi mereka dengan lincahnya. Biasanya Hinatalah yang sering menggunakan dance room itu, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura memilih latihan dirumah. Namun untuk kali ini, ketiganya bersatu.

.

.

"Yeeeahhh . " Linggukan pinggul terakhir dari mereka dihadiakan teriakan dan tepuk tangan oleh para fans yang sedang melihat latihan mereka.

"Sudah, mungkin sampai disini dulu latihan kita. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. " Dengan nafas terengal Sakura berbicara.

" Iya. Aku juga sudah lelah. " Ino menyeka keringatnya di dahi.

"Hm, tugas dari Kurenai-sensei juga harus kukerjakan. " Hinata mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju sound system. Ia hendak menonaktifkan laptopnya. Para penggemar pun berhamburan pergi setelah menyaksikan latihan mereka.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino membereskan peralatan mereka masing masing. Lalu keluar dari dacne room.

"Aku duluanya. Tugasku dari Kurenai sensei harus segera dikerjakan. " Hinata melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Oke. Hati-hati Hinata. " Teriak Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang berlari karna tugas menumpukknya.

.

.

"Aduh, ini semua gara-gara Ino. Aku jadi harus mengerjakan tugas makalah ini. Oh iya, minta tolong dengan Gaara-kun aja. Mungkin dia bisa membantu. " Hinata yang sedang menyetir mobilnya memberhentikan mobilnya kepinggir jalan. Ia mengambil benda kotak dari sakunya dan menekan sejumlah angka disana.

"tuuutt... tuttt' . Telpon pun tersambung. " Halo Gaara-kun, Bisa bantu Hinata tidak?"

"**_Bantu apa Hinata-Hime?_**"

" Em gini, Hinata ada tugas makalah, mengenai kesenjangan sosial yang terjadi dikehidupan sehari-hari. "

"**_ Oh yauda, besok kita ketemu disekolah aja ya Hime._**"

" Loh? Kok besok sih? Besok harus sudah dikumpul loh Gaara-kun . " Hinata kini memasang expresi kesal .

" **_Tapi Hari ini Gaara gk bisa, Harus ngantar Otou-san ke bandara._** "

"Oh gituya? hm . " Hinata kesal, lalu ia mematikan ponselnya.

Hinata kini menekan lagi angka-angka pada ponselnya.

" Halo, Kiba-kun. Bisa bantu Hinata gak..Hina.."

"_**Maaf ya Hime, Kiba lagi ada meeting**_." Kiba yang memotong perkataan Hinata lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"eh tapi.. tapi." ' Tut.. tut.. tutt' telpon terputus.

Hinata membanting ponselnya ke jok sebelahnya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Punya pacar, dua-duanya gk bisa diandalkan. " Hinata memacu mobilnya kencang.

.

.

"Aku pulang ! " Sapa Hinata saat memasuki rumah nya. Ia langsung disambut ramah oleh ibunya.

" Sudah pulang, Loh? kenapa cemberut gitu wajahnya? " Ibunya yang menghampiri Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wajah Hinata yang cemberut.

" Tugas makalah Kaa-chan, aku tidak mengerti dengan tugasnya. Malah besok sudah harus dikumpul " Hinata menghempaskan tubunya di sofa sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong Naruto? diakan pacarmu? " Ibunya mendekat dengan Hinata, lalu duduk disamping Hinata.

" Pacarya? eh? Ide bagus. Sambil menyelam minum air." Batin Hinata. Terlintas sedikit fikiran di benak Hinata.

"Kaa-chan benar , Hinata mau mandi dulu. daah Kaa-chan." Seperti orang kegirangan, Hinata mencium pipi ibunya, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

" Dasar anak muda." Ibunya menggeleng seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

.

.

Selesai mandi ,berpakaian sopan dan rapih , Hinata menuju ruangan bawah sambil membawa tas berisi buku dan peralatan menulisnya.

"Kaa-chan, Hinata pergi duluya." Hinata mencium pipi sang ibunda. Lalu pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati ! Jangan ngebut-ngebut. " Sang ibu melambaikan tangannya pada anaknya yang tenga masuk kemobilnya.

Hinata pun melajukan mobilnya keluar gerbang.

.

.

Sudah sampai di luar gebang, ia memberhentikan laju mobilnya.

"Bodohnya aku. Aku mau kemana? Sedangkan alamatnya aku tidak tahu. " Hinata menepuk dahinya. lalu ia menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di jok mobil. Hinata mengetikkan angka-angka di layar benda kotak itu.

"Otou-san, Beri tahu Hinata nomor telepon bibi Kushina. Penting!

" _**Iya sudah, papa kirim lewat sms ya** _. "

"Oke. Hinata tunggu. " Hinata langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pesan masuk dari Otou-sannya pun tiba.

_**From : Papa**_

_****** 5621 3322**_

Hinata lantas menyalin nomor tersebut dan langsung menghubunginya.

'tuttt...tuuuuuuuut' _**"****Halo dengan siapa disana?" **_telpon tersambung.

_"_Halo bibi Kushina, Ini Hinata. Naruto nya ada dirumah? " Tanya Hinata pada seseorang diujung telponnya.

" _**Oh Hinata rupanya, ada. Narutonya baru saja pulang. Kini ia sedang mandi. Ada apa ya Hinata? Kenapa tidak langsung menghubunginya? "**_

"Em, ano. Hinata mau belajar bersama Naruto . Handphone nya tidak aktif bibi. Bibi bisa mengirimkan alamat rumah bibi ? Hinata hendak menuju kesana." Jawab Hinata gugup. Karna ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nomor handphone Naruto.

"_** Iya baiklah. Bibi sangat senang Hinata main kerumah . Bibi akan kirimkan ya.** _"

"Arigatou bibi . " Ucap Hinata, lalu ia memutuskan telponnya.

Tak lama kemudian benda kotak itu berbunyi. Ternyata pesan masuk dari bibi Kushina.

From :****** 5621 3322**

**JL. Merak Block C No 4. **

**Hati-hati dijalan ya Hinata.**

Hinata yang tengah membaca isi pesan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Naruto.

.

"Blok.. A, Block B, Haa. ini Block C. " Gumam Hinata melajukan mobilnya pelan. Ia sedang mencari cari rumah Naruto.

" 1 , 2, 3 , 4 . Wahh, besar sekali rumah Naruto. " Hinata yang telah menemukan rumah Naruto terkagum kagum melihat rumahnya yang bak Istana.

"Pasti paman Minato yang merancangnya. Arsitek gitulo . " Gumam Hinata memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seperti sudah tahu siapa yang datang, gerbang canggih itu merespon.

Hinata lalu masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan teras pintu utama rumah itu. Lalu ia sambar tasnya, dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah itu. Ia memencet bel rumah sebanyak 4 kali. Tidak lama kemudian terbukalah pintu dengan sosok wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Eh Hinata sudah sampai? Gak nyasar tadi kan?" Ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina itu bertanya.

"Enggak kok bibi. " Hinata tersenyum pada ibu Naruto.

"Ayo ayo masuk ! " Ajak Kushina.

Hinata lalu mengangguk dan masuk mengikuti ibunya Naruto.

.

"Duduk dulu Hinata, bibi akan panggilkan Naruto dikamarnya. " Hinata mengangguk, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di ruangan tengah itu.

.

"Naruto, Hinata mencarimu. Ia menunggumu di bawah . " Teriak ibunda Naruto diluar pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup.

Naruto yang tengah berbaring dikasurnya bangkit karena terkejut mendengar teriakan ibunya. " Apa? Hinata? "

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya . " Hinata menunggumu dibawah. " Ucap ibu Naruto padanya.

" Aku tidak mau kaa-chan, bilang saja aku lagi tidak enak badan. " Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya mengeluh pada ibunya. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung memberinya deathglare . Naruto yang takut karna diberi deathglare oleh sang ibu, akhirnya mengalah juga.

" iya iya kaa-chan, sebentar lagi aku turun. " Sambar Naruto lalu masuk kekamarnya. Ia mengambil kaos putihnya lalu mengenakannya. Setelah mengenakan kaosnya, ia pun turun hendak menemui Hinata.

.

"ada apa?. " Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata, berdiri di sisi sofa lalu bertanya dingin pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, bantu Hinata buat makalah dong. Tentang kesenjangan sosial. " Pinta Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau? " Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didada tanpa memandang kearah Hinata.

"Ehem ehem. Narutoooo. " Tiba-tiba ibu Naruto datang, ia memberi deathglare lagi pada Naruto. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"ahh, iyaiya baiklah. " Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya kesal.

"Hinata, bibi buatkan minuman dan cemilan untuk mu ya? Biar lebih enak belajarnya. " Ibunda Naruto bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum. " Terima kasih bibi. " Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak usah kaa-chan, dia akan segera pulang. " Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lalu pergi berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Eh? " Hinata yang tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto langsung terheran.

" Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan herannya karna Naruto menariknya . Bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeretnya.

"Itu, kau pakai komputerku, selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Setelah itu kau boleh pulang. " Naruto yang menarik Hinata menuju kamar Naruto ,kini melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

"eh? " Hinata terbengong saat Naruto membawa Hinata kekamar pemuda itu.

" Apa? kau Pikir aku akan berbuat mesum padamu? Komputer itu hanya ada dikamarku dan di kamar orang tuaku. Kalau kau mau pakai komputer yang ada dikamar orang tuaku , Silahkan saja !" Naruto kini membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya dengan bantal.

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Hinata menyalakan komputer milik Naruto yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Hinata lalu duduk dikursi komputer itu. Setelah komputer nyala dengan sempurna, Ia membuka icon shortcut google chrome yang terpampang dilayar komputer. Lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom search google.

Merasa tidak paham dengan tugas yang diberikan gurunya, ia menggaruk pelan kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak mengerti harus mulai dari mana untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini. " Hinata membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berbaring sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal.

Merasa tidak merespon, Hinata bangkit dan menuju tempat tidur Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. " Panggil Hinata dari sisi ranjang.

"Naruto-kun. " Kini Hinata menusukkan jarinya pada badan Naruto. Naruto yang tersentak kaget langsung terbangun.

"Apa? Sudah selesai? yasudah, kau boleh pulang! " Naruto mengangkat bantal yang membenamkan wajahnya tadi, lalu berbicara pada sosok gadis yang tengah duduk disampinya.

"Belum mulai, aku tidak mengerti. " Hinata menggeleng kearah Naruto. Dengan wajah puppy eyes andalannya, kini Hinata mencoba merayu Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju komputernya. Hinata yang masih duduk di kasur milik Naruto, juga ikut bangkit dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Tugas apa yang akan kau kerjakan?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah dinginnya. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi komputer itu.

" Ini.. " Hinata menunjukkan buku catatan berisi tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei tadi pagi.

" Sudah, kau menjauhlah ! Cih. Ini saja kau tidak bisa? Katanya memiliki semua !" Sindir Naruto. Naruto lalu merampas buku yang ditunjukkan Hinata padanya.

Hinata merasa kesal melihat tingkah Naruto. " Kalau saja bukan karna tugas ini, sudah kupintes kau. " Batin Hinata kesal.

Tiba-tiba masukklah wanita berambut merah panjang sedang membawa nampan.

" Hinata.. Ini minuman dan cemilannya. " . Hinata yang tengah berdiri, menghampiri Kushina . Hinata lalu mengambil 2 gelas berisi jus jeruk dan 2 piring berisi kentang goreng lengkap dengan sausnya.

"Terima kasih bibi, seharusnya tidak perlu serepot ini. " Ucap Hinata seraya meletakkan makanan dan minuman tersebut di meja yang terletak disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Ah. tidak apa apa. Bibi senang Hinata main kerumah. Sering sering ya Hinata. " Ucap Ibunda Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata lalu tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Naruto! perlakukan Hinata dengan baik. " Kushina memberi deathglare lagi pada Naruto yang tengah duduk menghadapnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu terasa kikuk lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bibi tinggal duluya ,Hinata. " Kushina tersenyum manis pada Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

.

Naruto tengah sibuk mencari bahan-bahan makalah Hinata di internet. Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Naruto akhirnya mulai bosan. Ia lalu berjalan kearah ranjang Naruto dan duduk disana. Ia mencicipi kentang goreng buatan ibu Naruto tadi. "Em enak." Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Ia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat 1 piring dan 1 gelas lain cemilan milik Naruto, lalu mengantarnya pada Naruto yang tengah duduk didepan Komputer.

"Ini, cemilanmu! " ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan piring dan gelas tadi di meja komputer itu.

Sebesik ide terlintas di benak Hinata. Ia mengambil kentang goreng milik Naruto , lalu menyeringai.

"Naruto-kun, sini aku suapi. " Hinata mengarahkan kentang goreng yang ia ambil dan mengarahkannya pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng ,menjauhkan bibirnya dari suapan Hinata. " Aku bisa sendiri! kau tak usah menggangguku. " Sentak Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah Hinata. Ia masih sibuk dengan tugas yang Hinata limpahkan kepadanya. Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mau menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Uh, yauda. " Hinata kesal pada Naruto. Lalu ia kembali ke kasur milik Naruto dan duduk disana.

" Hoaaam " Hinata menguap. Hinata merasa dirinya mengantuk karna kelelahan sehabis latihan Koreo tadi. Hinata kini membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Naruto. Ia merasakan harum maskulin diranjang itu. Harum yang membuatnya terlena. Hinata lantas menarik selimut milik Naruto dan menciumi sisi selimut itu dengan lembut , membuat kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Kini mata Hinata semakin berat. Hinata pun terlelap .

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Kau boleh pulang sekarang ! Eh? " Setelah berjam-jam, Naruto yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugas Hinata, membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan matanya kala melihat Hinata tertidur pulas diranjangnya.

"Dasar! " Naruto menggeleng dan berjalan ke arah ranjang nya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertidur, Seakan terbius, terpesona.

Ditarikknya selimut miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Manis . " Gumam Naruto. "Kalau saja sifatmu sekarang seperti saat kau tidur, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu." Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kalau saja waktu itu... "

.

**Flash Back**

" Naruto, Otousan sudah menjodohkanmu dari kecil, kau ingatkan? " Ucap lelaki yang wajahnya mirip Naruto.

"Iya aku ingat Otousan. " Naruto tersenyum gembira sambil mengangguk pada ayahnya.

" Paman Hiashi bilang, salah satu anaknya berkuliah di Universitasmu juga. Universitas Konoha. " Minato menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Naruto.

"Ini Foto anak paman Hiashi yang berkuliah di Universitasmu, Cantikkan?" Minato menunjukkan Foto seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis sambil memegang bunga lavender.

"Iya otousan, sangat cantik malah. " Naruto lantas merebut Foto itu dari tangan ayahnya. Lalu memandangya dengan senyum senyum gak jelas miliknya .

"Kau simpan saja foto itu, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan nya disana." Ucap Minato pada putranya.

Naruto mengangguk. " Aku berangkat duluya otousan . " Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia masuk kedalam mobil, lalu melajukan mobilnya hendak pergi ke Universitasnya kini.

.

.

"Hinata... Hinata. " Teriak sekerumunan lelaki yang berjalan dibelakang Hinata. Hinata yang berjalan santai tidak menghiraukan teriakan teriakan sekerumunan lelaki itu.

Naruto yang baru tiba di Universitasnya terhenti, saat melihat sosok gadis cantik dengan sekerumunan lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Hinata? oh jadi namanya Hinata. Gadis itu memang cantik, pantas saja semua lelaki mengejarnya." Naruto tersenyum

Wanita itu kini berjalan kearahnya, Wajah Naruto seakan memanas , wajah nya memerah. Detak jantung Naruto juga berdetak tidak karuan. Namun, tiba tiba senyum dibibir Naruto menghilang ,melihat gadis itu ternyata hanya melewatinya.

Telpon Hinata berdering, ia berhenti dan langsung bergegas mengangkat telponnya. " Halo. Iya Shino-kun, Hinata sedang berada di kampus nih. Nanti malam ya? Em yauda Hinata tunggu ya. I ya. Aishiteru mo. " Hinata langsung mematikan telponnya dan mulai kembali berjalan.

Naruto yang mendengar calon tunangannya bertelepon mendadak tersentak. Seperti seribu jarum ditusuk kedadanya.

Namun Naruto masih penasaran dengan gadis itu, kini ia mengikuti gadis itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun langkah Hinata kembali terhenti.

Naruto memandangnya dari kejauhan, seorang lelaki sedang membawa bunga mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Pria berkaca mata itu berjongkok sambil menyodorkan bunganya pada Hinata.

"Cih, Pria berkaca mata ya? Aku tidak suka. Kau minggir sajalah! " tanpa memperdulikan pria yang tengah berjongkok itu, Hinata kembali berjalan.

Perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk, senang karna Hinata tidak menerimanya. Tapi kesal karna Hinata bersikap angkuh pada lelaki . Ia kesal karna Hinata menolak lelaki itu secara tidak sopan.

"Ternyata wajahmu tidak mencerminkan hatimu Hinata. " Guman Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi.

Sejak saat itu, ia tidak perduli lagi dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata. Tidak ada cinta kini di hati Naruto. Seakan ia ilfil melihat tingkah gadis yang dijodohkan ayahnya itu. Mulai saat itu juga Naruto berubah menjadi pria yang dingin, Ia tidak mau disamakan oleh lelaki yang tengah mengejar Hinata mati matian.

**Flashback Off~**

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Akibat Gagal Double Date

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ (Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Kini Hinata sedikit tersentak, masih menutup matanya, Ia merasa ada sosok tangan yang mengganggu tidurnya, tangan yang tengah sibuk membelai rambutnya. "Mungkin Naruto? " Hinata berasumsi tanpa membuka matanya. "Skak Mat kau Naruto. " Hinata menyeringai di dalam batinnya. Kini dengan sekali sentakan Hinata membuka matanya, tangan mulus Hinata dengan spontan menarik lengan kekar milik Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang bangun tiba-tiba. Sekali tarikan tangan, Naruto jatuh kedalam pelukan Hinata yang masih berbaring.

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun. " Bisik Hinata pada telinga Naruto. Hinata memeluk Naruto kuat, seakan tak mau terlepas.

Naruto yang merasa dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Hinata, tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Ia terbengong sebentar dalam pelukan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. " bisik Hinta lagi. Hinata menyeringai dibalik punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar suara bisikan itu akhirnya tersadar. Ia dengan kuat melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Naruto membalikkan badannya, kini ia berdiri membelakangi Hinata yang masih berbaring dikasurnya. Rona merah mewarnai wajah tampan berkulit tan itu. Bagaimanapun Hinata pernah menjadi cinta pandangan pertamanya.

"Tugas mu sudah kuselesaikan, kau boleh pulang sekarang! " Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dikamarnya.

.

"Wah wah, Naruto salah tingkah. Mudah ternyata ." Batin Hinata sambil menyeringai.

Hinata bangkit dari kasur Naruto, lalu ia berjalan menuju komputer Naruto. Disana sudah terletak lembaran lembaran kertas, bercetak tulisan komputer. "Lumayan. " Hinata mengangguk melihat tugasnya sudah selesai.

Kini mata Hinata menuju pada arah jam dinding yang tengah bergantung di kamar Naruto. " Wah, sudah jam 7 malam? aku pasti sudah tertidur lama sekali. " Hinata buru-buru membereskan lembaran tugasnya dan memasukkan lembaran itu ke tas miliknya. Hinata keluar dari kamar Naruto, menuju lantai utama.

"Bisa dimarahi otousan ni kalau pulang malam. " Hinata berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. " Hinata. Kenapa terburu-buru? Makan dulu sini. Bibi sudah memasakkan makanan." Kushina berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Ta .. ta..tapi bibi. Otousan?" ucap Hinata gagap.

"Otousanmu tadi sudah menelpon, dia tidak khawatir kalau anaknya sedang berada disini. " Ucap pria dari kejauhan. Pria yang tengah duduk dimeja makan, wajahnya mirip Naruto.

"Hinata, ayolah. Kau mau mengecewakan bibi ya? " Kushina berkata sambil menunjukkan wajah puppy eyesnya. Kushina memegang lengan Hinata dan membawanya kemeja makan.

Hinata yang tidak tega pun pasrah mengikuti ibu Naruto ke meja makan yang menghidangkan berbagai makan malam itu.

Dimeja makan itu juga telah terduduk Naruto dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Ia sedang menghentak hentakkan garpunya pada meja makan itu, seakan tidak terima kalau Hinata makan malam bersama meraka.

.

Minato akhirnya memulai makan malam itu. " Ayo dimakan Hinata. " Minato tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Naruto yang masih menghentakkan garpunya dengan wajah dingin. " Kau kenapa Naruto? sakit?" tanya Minato pada putranya. Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Narutoooo. " Ibunya memberi deathgalre pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu lantas tertunduk kikuk. Naruto pun akhirnya memulai makannya.

.

Canda tawa Hinata, Minato dan Kushina tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang terdiam sambil memakan hidangan yang dibuat ibunya. Naruto terganggu melihat keakraban orangtuanya dengan Hinata. Sesekali Naruto memberi wajah kesalnya karna ia sama sekali tidak diperdulikan. "Ia bibi, jadi jadi waktu Hinata buang kulit pisang itu sembarangan, tiba tiba ada suara 'Bruk' " ucap Hinata setengah tertawa. "Hinata balik badan, ternyata dibelakang Hinata ada lelaki yang tersungkur karna kulit pisang yang Hinata buang hahah." Minato dan Kushina tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar cerita Hinata.

Naruto semakin kesal,ia berdiri dan menghempaskan sendoknya pada piring, sehingga menimbulkan suara gemerinting. Semua yang sedang tertawa terbahak, Kini mendadak diam. Naruto berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan. " Naruto kau mau kemana? " ucap Minato setengah berdiri, namun ditahan oleh Kushina. Kushina memandang Hinata , lalu Hinata mengangguk seakan tau apa yang diinginkan Kushina.

Perlahan Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto.

.

Hinata yang tau bahwa Naruto tadi menaiki tangga ,akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarinya dilantai dua.

"Naruto-kun. " Panggil Hinata yang mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri menatap langit di balkon lantai dua.

Hinata mendekati sosok yang tidak menjawab panggilannya itu. Kini Hinata berdiri di samping pria yang masuh menatap langit. " Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Kini Hinata berucap tulus dari hatinya, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Ucap Naruto dingin masih memandang langit.

"Ma..maksudnya?" Hinata menatap wajah Naruto terheran.

"Kau senang dengan perjodohan bodoh ini? kenapa kau ingin sangat dekat dengan keluargaku?" Naruto bertanya menggebu gebu. Kini tatapan nya beralih pada Hinata.

"Aku..aku .."Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin membocorkan tentang taruhannya.

"Aku..hanya ingin dekat dengan keluarga orang yang kucintai. " Masih menatap Naruto, kini Hinata berbohong.

"Cinta? Cih . " Naruto mengacuhkan pandangannya pada Hinata, kini ia kembali menatap langit.

tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi. Hinata bergegas merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda yang tengah berbunyi itu.

" **_Hinata, cepatlah pulang! Semakin malam, semakin tidak baik untuk gadis seperti mu menyetir sendirian._** " Suara wanita menggema pada ujung telpon itu.

"iya, iya Kaa-san, Hinata segera pulang." Ucap Hinata, lalu telpon terputus.

Hinata mengembuskan nafasnya lega. Mungkin kalau ibunya tidak menelpon, ia akan gugup dan terus berbohong menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. " Hinata menjinjit lalu mencium pipi Naruto. 'mmuaah' . " Hinata pulang duluya, maaf gak bisa lama nemani Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan Hinata mencium pipinya mendadak terpaku. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari detakan jantung itu.

"Perasaan yang sama? " Gumam Naruto. Kini memori Naruto kembali saat Hinata mencium bibirnya di taman. Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

.

.

* * *

"Paman ,Bibi, Hinata pamit pulang dulu ya. " Hinata yang tengah berdiri di teras dengan Minato dan kushina tersenyum manis.

Minato dan Kushina yang menghantarkan Hinata di teras juga tersenyum manis membalas senyum Hinata. " Hati-hati dijalan . Sering sering main kesini ya Hinata. " ucap wanita bersurai merah darah itu.

"Ehm. " Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

Kushina melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Hinata telah melaju.

.

"Keluarganya sangat baik padaku, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika mereka tahu, aku tidak mencintai putranya? " Gumam Hinata. Hinata yang sedang menyetir mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Perasaan bingung dan gusar menghampirinya.

"mungkin caraku untuk membuat Naruto mencintaiku, terlalu berlebihan. " Batin Hinata, Kini ia mengigit jari kukunya untuk melepaskan kegugupannya. " Ah sudahla, mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya. " Hinata kini kembali serius menyetirkan mobilnya.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang.." Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Lampu sudah dimatikan, pertanda orang tuanya telah tidur.

Ia menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hinata-nee. " Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Adiknya Hanabi memangillnya.

"Ha ada apa?" Ucap Hinata seraya berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Hanabi mengikuti kakaknya .

"Gimana? Sudah berhasil? " Hanabi duduk dipinggir kasur kakaknya.

"Apanya yang berhasil? " Tanya Hinata menurunkan tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja belajarnya.

"Naruto . " Hanabi memandang kakaknya .

Hinata terdiam. Ia bingung. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia takut menyakiti orang tua Naruto. Orang tua yang telah baik padanya, orang tua yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang tua sendiri.

"Hinata nee? " tanya Hanabi lagi, memecah lamunan sang kakak.

"Eh? " Hinata duduk di sebelah adiknya.

"Hanabi, bisahkah kita batalkan saja taruhan kita ?" Hinata bertanya pada Hanabi . " Kini aku yang jatuh cinta pada Naruto, Kami telah berpacaran. Dan untuk hadiahmu, aku akan turuti apapun itu. " Hinata memandang wajah adiknya. Ia berbohong pada Hanabi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha mencintai Naruto, walaupun itu sangat sulit baginya.

Hanabi diam terpaku, Suasana Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Haha. hahaha. " Hanabi tertawa terbahak. " aduh perutku sakit mendengarnya .haha "

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia terheran dengan Hanabi.

"Lucu saja, taruhan yang seharusnya untuk membuat Naruto cinta pada Hinata-nee, jadi berbalik. " Hanabi berbicara sambil menahan tawanya.

"Sudahlah Hanabi! berhenti. " Hinata mulai kesal karna ditertawakan.

"Haha, iya iya. Sebenarnya pun, kalau Hinata-neechan kalah, aku akan meminta Hinata-neechan untuk berusaha mencintai Naruto-niisan. " Ucap Hanabi meredam tawanya.

"Eh?" Hinata terheran.

"Iya, tapi karna ternyata Hinata-neechan sudah menyukai Naruto-niisan, permintaannya ku ubah. Pemintaanya adalah .. Hinata-neechan dan Naruto-niisan harus double date dengan ku dan Konohamaru-kun besok malam. " Hanabi tersenyum memasang wajah super imutnya.

"Eh, pacar baru ya? " Hinata tersenyum menyeringai "tapi... " Hinata bingung.

"Haha. Apaan sih Hinata-neechan " Hanabi mencubit genit perut kakaknya. "Kan Hinata-neechan yang bilang sendiri , apapun yang kuminta. " Hanabi mengembungkan pipinya.

Hinata terdiam. " aduh, gimana ini. Mungkinkah Naruto mau? kalau Naruto tidak mau, Hanabi bakal curiga." Batin Hinata.

"Yauda, Hanabi mau tidur dulu. jaaa . " Hanabi bangkit lalu berjalan keluar pintu menuju kamarnya .

.

"Yah caranya nanti saja kupikirkan. " Gumam Hinata. Hinata berbaring di kasurnya, lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

.

.

* * *

"Kaa-san, Aku berangkat duluya. " Hinata mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. " Ibu Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hinata-neechan. " Panggil Hanabi yang telah berpakaian seragam SMA nya. " Hanabi berangkat ya kaa-san. " Hanabi mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya " ada apa Hanabi?"

"Jangan lupa nanti malam. " Ucap Hanabi . Hanabi langsung berlari masuk ke mobil ayahnya yang hendak pergi ke kantor. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang menyetir mobil sendiri, Hanabi pergi ke sekolah dengan ayahnya.

"ehm. " Hinata mengangguk terpaksa, lalu masuk kemobilnya.

.

Hari ini Hinata datang lebih pagi, Ia harus mengantarkan tugas yang diberikan dosennya sebelum bel kampus berbunyi.

Hinata berlari di koridor kampus, Kemacetan sepanjang jalan membuatnya sedikit terlambat. 10 menit lagi bel kampus akan berbunyi. Langkah kakinya berhenti pada seorang dosen yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Yah, itu Kurenai sensei. Kebetulan sekali.

"Sensei. " Teriak Hinata. Wanita yang dipanggil Kurenai itu pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ini tugas ku Kurenai-sensei. " Hinata menunduk lalu menyodorkan tugas makalahnya.

Kurenai lalu mengambil tugas itu. " Bagus Hinata, kau ada kemajuan. Sekali lagi kalau saya sedang menerangkan, kau jangan berbicara. " Sambil membalik balikkan lembar makalah itu, Kurenai tersenyum pada Hinata. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sambil membungkukkan badanya sedikit . " haik sensei. "

.

.

* * *

"Daaaar. " Ino mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang melamun sambil menopangkan dagunya di meja kuliah. Hinata seketika tersentak.

"Apa apaan sih Ino. Gak lucu tau gak. " Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Abisnya kau terus melamun sih. " Ino berjalan ke bangkunya, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Hinata hanya diam , ia tidak merespon perkataan Ino.

" Kita kekantin yuk. Dari pada kau terus melamun gak jelas gitu. " Ino berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Eh? Sebentar lagi Dosen kita masuk. " Hinata menjawab Ino dengan malas.

" Asuma sensei berhalangan hadir, jadi kita gk ada kelas. " Ino kini menyandarkan punggunya pada meja yang terletak di sebelah Hinata.

"Ha? beneran? " Hinata senang bukan kepalang.

"Ayo ayo. " Hinata bangkit dengan semangatnya lalu berjalan menduluani Ino.

"Giliran gak belajar , baru senangnya minta ampun. " Ino menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Hinata.

.

.

* * *

"Ino, kau tau kan orang yang namanya Naruto itu.? " Hinata berucap sambil menyeruput jus blueberry nya.

"Iya tau, dia kan si dingin fakultas Arsitektur yang berkelahi denganmu kan? Emangnya kenapa?" Ino mengangguk sambil memainkan sedotan jusnya.

"Aku dan dia dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami. " wajah Hinata kini melesu.

"Apa? " teriak Ino sampai terdengar ke penjuru kantin.

"Suaramu bisa kau kecilkan?" Hinata melototi Ino, sesekali Hinata melihat kesamping kanan dan kiri, seakan malu pada suara keras Ino.

Ino mengangguk. " Kok bisa? terus kau mau? " Ino kini berbicara pada Hinata.

"Ya orang tuaku dan orang tua Naruto bersahabat sudah lama . Mau gimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak perkataan orang tua ku. Apalagi keluarga Naruto sayang sekali padaku." Hinata menghela nafas sejenak .

"Pantas kau belakangan ini sering melamun, kau pasti bingung. " Ino mengangguk sambil mengelus bahu sahabatnya itu. "Sudah, jalani aja dulu. Semua pasti indah pada waktunya. " Ino tersenyum manis meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata juga tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

Hinata sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya, ia minta ijin berpisah dengan Ino dengan alasan ada suatu hal penting yang harus dilakukannya. Kini ia sedang berjinjit menuju ruang fakultas Arsitektur. Sesampai di depan pintu ruangan Naruto, ia berjinjit kembali. Ia mengintip kelas Naruto dari jendela. Disana ada Sakura yang dengan tekunnya memperhatikan dosennya mengajar dan ada Gaara yang sedang memainkan handphonenya tanpa memperhatikan dosen yang sedang mengajar.

Mata Hinata mencari cari sekali lagi. Ia tidak menemukan Naruto di kelas itu.

"Kemana Naruto ya? Apa dia tidak masuk?" Hinata kini membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan menjauhi ruangan Fakultas Arsitektur tadi dengan wajah lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagal mengajaknya, pasti Hanabi curiga . " Batin Hinata. Ia kini kembali berjalan di koridor.

"Oh iya, Music room." Tiba-tiba Hinata terpikir sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju music room.

.

"Naruto-kun.. " Hinata menarik knop pintu ruang music room. Dengan nafas masih terengal-engal, ia mendorong pintu itu.

Disana nampaklah Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memetikkan gitarnya. Tapi seketika suara itu berhenti, kala Hinata mendekati Naruto.

"Kau harus bisa Hinata. " batin Hinata, Ia kini berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi ruangan musik.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku duduk? " tanya Hinata basa basi. Naruto menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kekelasmu?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto hanya diam.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia bingung harus memulai kata dari mana. " Naruto-kun. " panggil Hinata lagi.

"Ya?" Kini Naruto bersuara , walaupun itu singkat. Naruto masih asik memetik gitarnya tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Em. ano.. Duh gimanaya." Hinata memainkan kedua telunjukknya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

"Naruto-kun." Ulang Hinata lagi.

"Ada apa sih? Biasanya kau berbicara angkuh. Kenapa sekarang kau gugup sekali! " Sentak Naruto. Naruto yang semakin kesal karna menunggu Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Iya juga ya, bodoh sekali aku. Biasanya kan aku gak begini. " Batin Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata berkata.

"Nanti malam aku mau kencan denganmu. " Ucap Hinata. Naruto yang sedang memetikkan gitarnya kini berhenti.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Naruto meletakkan gitarnya pada softcasenya. Kini wajah Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Aku akan memaksamu, aku tidak perduli. " Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri, walaupun ini seperti memalukan untuknya. Seseorang yang tengah dipuja lelaki banyak, kini mengajak kencan lelaki dingin yang sombong itu.

Naruto diam tidak memperdulikan. Hinata bingung bukan kepalang. Ia takut Naruto akan menolaknya. Otak Hinata kini sedang berfikir keras. Sampai suatu ide muncul dibenaknya. Kini mata Hinata beralih pada sosok benda kotak yang terletak di atas tuts piano. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil ponsel itu. Ya ponsel milik Naruto lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? kembalikan handphone ku!" Naruto berusaha merebut handphonenya dari tangan Hinata.

"Enggak mau! kecuali kau mau kencan denganku. " Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya seakan mengejek. Hinata berdiri sambil memegang kuat handphone Naruto.

"Kembalikan!" Naruto Ikut berdiri dan hendak mengejar Hinata. Namun naas, Kaki Naruto tersandung kabel.

Naruto terjatuh dan menindih tubuh Hinata. Hinata tersontak kaget. Mata Syafir dan Mata lavender bertemu. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, seakan tidak sadar karna terbius pada keindahan mata masing-masing. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat. Semakin mendekat, seakan kini mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lawan jenisnya. Dan 'cup' bibir Naruto mendarat dibibir Hinata. Memberi ciuman lembut disana. Hinata yang masih terbius juga ikut terbuai pada ciuman lembut Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka, kala stik drum jatuh kelantai. Lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata, .

Hinata juga ikut bangkit, dan terduduk dilantai. Masih memegang ponsel Naruto, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Perasaan malu, menyesal bercampur aduk. Hinata kini mengerjapkan matanya.

Tubuhnya terguncang hebat,kala melihat handphone Naruto yang menyala. Menampilkan sosok gadis sedang memegang bunga lavender menjadi walpaper handphone itu. Ya, itu adalah dirinya.

"Naruto. Kenapa wallpaper handphonemu photoku? " masih terduduk, Hinata menunjukkan handphone Naruto .

Naruto hanya terdiam, lalu merampas handphonenya dari tangan Hinata.

"Nanti malam kujemput dirumahmu, jam 7 malam. " Naruto bangkit lalu mengambil tas dan softcase gitarnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari music room.

Hinata yang terduduk dilantai hanya mengangguk. Senyum manis terukir dibibirnya kala Naruto mau menerima ajakan kencannya.

.

.

* * *

Kini Hinata tengah berbaring dikasurnya, ia memutuskan untuk lebih awal pulang kerumah. Ia tidak mengikuti latihan koreografinya karna beralasan sedang tidak enak badan.

"Naruto , Naruto, Naruto. " Seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan setan, Hinata tersenyum senyum sendiri sambil memeluk bonekanya. " aaaarhhhg . Kau membuatku gila. " Hinata berkata sedikit tertawa sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.

Ia tengah memikirkan kejadian dimusic room tadi. Kejadian tidak sengaja yang kini membuatnya salah tingkah dan tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi. Ia bergegas mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat tulisan terpampang di handphonenya. Ternyata Kiba. Hinata mematikan ponselnya, ia tidak mau mengangkat handphone Kiba, karna Hinata masih kesal diacuhkan oleh Kiba, saat Hinata meminta tolong untuk diajarkan buat tugas. Kebetulan atau tidak, tak lama setelah Hinata meriject panggilan Kiba, pacar Hinata yang lain, Gaara juga menelpon.

Hinata tidak terlalu kesal dengan Gaara, ia lebih sayang pada Gaara ketimbang Kiba. Tapi saat ini Hinata tidak ingin menerima telepon dulu. Ia pun membuka penutup handphonenya, lalu mencabut baterai yang menempel pada handphone itu. Ia letakkan benda-benda itu pada mejanya. Lalu ia kembali berbaring di kasurnya dan tidur.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dari tidur siangnya. " Huaaaa. "

" Hari ini kencan dengan Naruto . Aku harus bersiap siap. " Dengan malasnya ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan masuk kekamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

.

Setelah lumayan cukup lama untuk mandi, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandinya dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka lemarinya untuk memilih baju mana yang cocok dikenakannya.

"yang mana ya. ? Ah yang ini saja. Pilihan Hinata jatuh pada dress selutut berwarna putih.

"Nee-chan. " Hanabi tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ya itulah kebiasannya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanabi. Hanabi telah memakai dress selutut berwarna pink gelap bercampur oranye gelap.

" Wah, Hanabi sudah selesai ya?" Hinata terkagum.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk. " Hinata-neechan mau pakai baju yang mana?" ucap Hanabi pada Hinata yang masih mengenakan kimono mandinya.

" Yang ini. " Hinata menunjukkan dress selutut putih miliknya.

"Ya, pilihan yang tepat. neechan , Hanabi tinggal duluya. Mau berrias." Hanabi membalikkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata pun mulai bersiap siap juga.

.

Hinata sedang berdiri menatap dirinya dicermin. Dengan dress selutut tanpa lengan yang dibalut oleh jaket kecil berbulu sebatas dada kini ia berputar ria sambil menatap dirinya di cermin. Wajah yang sudah dipoles bedak tipis menambah kecantikan pada dirinya. Kaki indahnya kini di hiasi wedges berwarna putih dengan bola bola keristal menjulur pada tali sepatu itu.

"Hinata, Naruto telah datang." Ibunya memangilnya dengan keras.

"Iya Kaa-san. Sebentar lagi. " Teriak Hinata . Hinata berjalan santai, mengambil tas kecilnya dalam lemari. Tidak lupa ia ambil kembali handphonenya. Lalu memasang kembali batrai dari handphone yang sengaja ia lepas tadi.

.

Hinata perlahan turun menghentakkan kakinya pada permukaan anak tangga. Sesampai di lantai satu, ia menuju ke ruang tengah. Disana telah terduduk rapi Ayah Hinata, Ibu Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto dan seorang lelaki berambut coklat jabrik. Ya , itu Konohamaru.

Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka, Kini mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Hinata yang mendekat.

" Konbawa... " Hinata tersenyum menyapa semua yang tengah terduduk di ruang tengah. Hinata pun duduk dengan santainya di sofa nan empuk itu.

" Jadi kalian mau kemana? " Ucap Hiashi membuka percakapan.

" Kami mau double date Otousan. " Ucap Hanabi terang-terangan. Ibu Hanabi tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadisnya itu.

"Hanabi, kau masih belum otousan kasih kebebasan. Kau masih SMA. " Ucap Ayahnya.

"Konohamaru ya? " Kini Hiasi memandang sosok pria tampan tersebut.

"Iya paman, namaku Konohamaru. " ucap Konohamaru sopan.

"Konohamaru mengerti kan apa maksud paman tadi?" Hiashi mentap Konohamaru serius. Konohamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Karna Konohamaru sudah susah payah datang. Ada baiknya kalau Konohamaru dan Hanabi pergi persama paman dan bibi. " Hiashi tersenyum lagi.

" Apa? " Teriak Hanabi.

" Ya. Itung itung perkenalan dengan Konohamaru. " Ibu Hinata tersenyum angkat bicara.

" Dengan senang hati paman, bibi. " Konohamaru membalas senyum mereka sopan.

Hanabi mau tidak mau harus mengikuti aturan orang tuanya.

" Oh iya, Naruto. Kalian pergilah. Hanabi dan Konohamaru akan pergi makan malam dengan paman dan bibi. " Ucap Hiasi pada Naruto.

" Baik. Paman, bibi Naruto permisi membawa Hinata ya. " Naruto berdiri, lalu memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut spontan bangkit mengikuti Naruto.

"Pastikan jangan pulang larut malam. " Ucap Hiashi lagi. Naruto membungkukkan badanya sedikit dan beranjak membawa Hinata pergi berjalan keluar pintu.

.

Hinata masih terbengong saat Naruto memegang tanganya. Naruto tengah sampai didepan pintu mobil porsche berwarna kuning miliknya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Hinata, lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya.

" Masuklah. " Ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil nan mewah itu.

Setelah Naruto juga masuk, ia menghidupkan mesinnya dan melajukan mobilnya. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi pada mereka.

" Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Hinata kini bertanya lembut pada sosok lelaki yang tengah mengendalikan kemudi stir.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum tipis sambil menambah laju mobilnya.

.

Tibalah mereka disebuah restauran mewah . Hinata dan Naruto turun dari mobilnya.

"Dengan Naruto-sama? " Seorang pelayan restauran menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Narutu mengangguk. " Ikuti saya. " Tambah pelayan itu lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti pelayan itu. Masih berpegangan tangan seperti dua sejoli mereka berhenti di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat kolam. Meja yang telah terisi hidangan hidangan mewah disana. Dengan sebuah lilin dan setengkai mawar merah yang menancup di vas bunga ramping. Meja dan hidangan yang sudah di pesan Naruto sejak tadi siang.

Hinata terpana melihat pemandangan sekitar kolam yang menambah kesan romatis. Lalu Hinata duduk di kursi meja itu.

"Sudahla, kau ini seperti orang kampungan. " Naruto duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto , kini mengerjapkan matanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ternyata Hephaestus bisa romantis juga. " Sindir Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. " Ucap Naruto datar.

"Gomen.. " Hinata tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Awww.." Naruto mengelus elus pipinya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Sepertinya makanannya enak. " Hinata memandang hidangan yang tersedia dengan wajah selera.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum melihat Hinata.

.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto.

"Ha? " Masih sibuk dengan acara makan nya, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? " Tanya Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut. Seketika ia menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun bertanya hal seperti itu? " tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto terheran.

"Karna aku ... mencintaimu. " Naruto merogoh sakunya. Nampaklah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan kita? " Kini Naruto membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. Nampaklah sepasang cincin berlian disana.

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ia seakan terpaku, tapi ia harus tetap menjawab. Ia bingung pada perasaannya. Ia bingung apakah perasaannya pada Naruto itu disebut cinta atau sekedar rasa kasihan dengan Naruto.

"..."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Penyesalan

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ (Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"…"

"Iya. Aku sangat senang dengan pertunangan kita. Aku juga mencintaimu…Naruto-kun. " Akhirnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Senyum tipis mewarnai wajah cantik nan jelita itu.

"Terima kasih Hinata…chan . " Naruto sedikit gugup, ia tidak percaya Hinata ternyata juga mencintainya. Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hinata, lalu memasangkan cincin berlian tadi di jari manis Hinata . Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Hinata. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi Naruto.

.

Selesai menikmati hidangan mewah tersebut, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berkeliling disekitar restaurant. Naruto tidak lepasnya memegang lengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kenapa melamun?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke Hinata yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Eh? Enggak kok, Hinata gak melamum. Kita kesana yuk. " Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Naruto. Hinata mengajak Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir kolam. Kolam yang terletak di samping restaurant mewah tadi. Naruto pun mengangguk .

.

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di bangku taman, mereka kini sedang menatap langit yang cerah.

"Hinata-chan, hari ini langitnya sangat cerah ya. " ucap Naruto memandang langit.

"ehem. " Anggguk Hinata memandang langit sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lihat bintang itu. Itu adalah kau, yang selalu bersinar terang dilangit. " Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. " Nah, kalau aku yang itu. " Naruto menunjuk bulan yang bersinar diatas langit.

"Loh kok aku bintang sih. Naruto-kun curang, memilih yang lebih besar. " Masih memandang langit, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Karna aku akan melindungi bintang kecil yang bersinar disana." Naruto tersenyum masih memandang langit.

Batin Hinata tersentak, Seperti ada sesuatu benda yang mengikat erat hatinya. Perkataan Naruto sangat membuat hatinya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seromantis ini oleh pacar-pacarnya. Namun ntah kenapa Hinata masih belum bisa mengatakan hal aneh didadanya sebagai sebuah cinta. Ia masih menyayangi kekasihnya Gaara dan Kiba, terlebih Gaara. Orang yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

Hinata kini menatap wajah Naruto yang masih memandang langit. Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan cinta Naruto padanya. Perasaan Cinta yang sangat besar. Ia bingung . "Naruto-kun, maafkan aku.. " Hinata berujar lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Ha? Minta maaf untuk apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku belum sepenuhnya menerimamu. Tapi aku akan berjanji untuk belajar mencintaimu. " Batin Hinata berkata.

Naruto membelai rambut Hinata, "Sudah malam, kita pulang yuk. Nanti paman Hiashi marah padaku. " Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata lembut. Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang, Hinata terus menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto, seakan ingin terus bermanja-manjaan dengan Naruto. Namun dalam hatinya yang terdalam sangat berbeda.

"Naruto-kun.. " panggil Hinata dengan manjanya. "Iya Hinata-chan." Naruto yang masih serius menyetir menjawab panggilan Hinata. "Handphone nya Naruto-kun mana? " Tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto merogoh sakunya, lalu mengambil benda kotak itu dan memberinya pada Hinata. " Ini.. untuk apa sih Hinata-chan? " Tanya Naruto masih serius menyetir.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab. Ia membuka menu handphone Naruto, Ia melihat koleksi foto-foto Naruto. Disana banyak sekali sosok dirinya dalam pose yang sangat manis. Ntah dari mana Naruto mendapatkannya ,Hinata tidak perduli itu. Ia juga melihat foto-foto Naruto dalam pose cool nya. Ia mengambil satu photo Naruto yang menurutnya sangat imut. Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dengan sisa sisa coklat di sekitar bibirnya. Hinata tertawa halus melihat photo photo Naruto yang lain.

"Sedang apa sih Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sesekali ia melihat ke Hinata yang sedang asik mengutak atik handphone miliknya.

"Gak ada apa-apa lo Naruto-kun. " Hinata tertawa kegirangan.

Trafic Light menunjukkan lampu berwana merah. Mobil Naruto berhenti pada persimpangan. Hinata mengambil kesempatan ini dengan kelakuan isengnya. " Naruto-kun, Lihat kemari.!" Panggil Hinata sambil mengacungkan camera ponselnya ke atas. Dengan refleks, Naruto menatap kamera ponsel itu.

'_Cekrekk'_

Hinata memotret dirinya berdua dengan Naruto. Naruto yang berpose tersenyum cool, dan Hinata yang berpose mendekatkan pipinya pada pipi Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto berulang kali melakukan pose pose bodoh milik mereka. Trafic light kini menunjukkan lampu Hijaunya. Mereka lalu mengakhiri pose narsis mereka didepan kamera ponsel. Naruto kini kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

Sesampai dirumah Hinata, mereka berdua lantas turun dan berdiri di depan mobil porche kuning milik Naruto.

" Ini Naruto-kun, sudah ada Nomor Hinata disana. Naruto-kun enggak mampir lagi? " Hinata mengembalikan handphone Naruto.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, aku harus segera pulang. "Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu mobilnya lalu membukanya. " Masuk sana gih. " Suruh Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis. Naruto masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya . Hinata pun melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Naruto yang semakin berjalan jauh meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

Didalam kamarnya, Hinata melihat foto Naruto yang tadi ia ambil dari ponsel Naruto. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Ia segera menjawab telephone itu yang ternyata dari Gaara.

"Hinata-hime…"

"Iya Iya Gaara-kun.."

.

_._

_Sementara di kediaman Naruto_

Naruto tersenyum di ranjangnya melihat pose-pose lucunya dengan Hinata tadi. Ia jadi teringat dengan Hinata , Cepat cepat ia membuka kontak handphonenya. Ia mencari nomor yang telah Hinata tuliskan di ponselnya tadi. Ternyata Hinata menuliskan namanya dikontak Naruto dengan nama 'Hinata Hime'. Naruto tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang tengah dilanda kasmaran, kini ingin menghubungi gadis yang tengah menebar bunga dihatinya.

"_**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau sedang berada diluar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi**_." Naruto yang mencoba menghubungi Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. " Hum, mungkin ia sudah tidur." Fikir Naruto. Naruto meletakkan handponenya dibawah bantal, lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

.

.

"Hahaha, Gaara-kun memang selalu pintar membuat lelucon." Hinata yang tengah bertelephone dengan Gaara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tiba-tiba fikiran Hinata teringat akan satu hal. 'Naruto'.

"oh iya Gaara-kun, Hinata sudah mengantuk nih. Besok kita sambung lagi ya. " Hinata berpura pura menguap.

"_**Iya iya Hime-chan, mimpi yang indah ya. Aishiteru Hime-chan**_."

"Aishiteru Gaara-kun." Hinata lantas mematikan ponselnya.

Hinata mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

'_**tuttt….tuuuut..tuuutt'. **_Berulang kali Hinata menghubungi Naruto. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Gimana sih. Sudah pacaranpun dia tetap dingin. Nelfon aja gak mau. " Hinata mendengus kesal. " Ah yasudahla. " Hinata meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya. Lalu kembali berbaring.

"Kalau dia terus bersifat dingin bengini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa cepat belajar mencintainya. " Hinata memandang langit langit kamarnya. Matanya kini terasa berat, dan ia pun tertidur.

.

.

'_**Tring tring..tring'**_

Hinata terbangun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Matanya kini beralih pada jam dindingnya.

"Ah masih jam 9 pagi. " Gumam Hinata. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi ia tidak berkuliah. Kini ia mengambil Handphonenya yang terletak di meja.

Hinata mendapat satu pesan, yang ternyata dari kekasih barunya, Naruto.

**From : Naruto**

**Selamat pagi Hime-chan. **

" Romantis sekali Hephaestus satu ini. " sambil berbaring diranjangnya. Hinata tersenyum membaca pesan Naruto. Kini Hinata mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

'_**tuut tuuuttttttt tuuttt' **_ telpon akhirnya tersambung.

"Halo. Naruto-kun."

"_**Iya Hime-chan. Hime-chan rindu ya? Makanya lansung nelfon?**_" Goda Naruto di ujung telfon.

"ih, apaan sih Naruto-kun. "

"_**terus apaan dong?**_"

"yauda, Hinata matiin ya telponnya. " Ucap Hinata sedikit kesal

"_**iya, iya enggak, gitu aja marah.**_ "

"Abisnya Naruto-kun menggodaku . Oh iya, Naruto-kun, nanti temani Hinata jalan-jalanya! Hinata bosan dirumah."

" _**Oke. Nanti siang Naruto jemputya Hime**_."

"Oke Naruto –kun. Udah duluya, Hinata mau mandi dulu. Aishiteru yo."

"_**Ya Hime Naruto juga.**_ _**Aishiteru mo**_"

Telfon terputus. Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu meletakkan Handphonennya di meja. Ia pun bergegas mandi.

.

Hinata telah siap, Ia kini memakai pakaian yang lebih casual. Ia tinggal menunggu Naruto menjemputnya. Hinata duduk diruang tengah, menunggu Naruto yang tengah dalam perjalanan.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya yang ditunggu tiba juga. Naruto menunggu Hinata di dalam mobilnya. Naruto mengklekson mobilnya tiga kali.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung berlari keluar rumah. " Otousan, Kaasan, Aku pergi dulu dengan Naruto ya. " Teriak Hinata sambil berlari.

.

Hinata masuk kedalam mobil Naruto. " Yuk. " Hinata memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita mau kemana nih?. " sambil melajukan mobilnya, Naruto bertanya.

" Nanti Hinata kasih tau. "

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Tibalah mereka di sebuah taman berbukit-bukit. Mereka berdua lalu turun dari mobil.

"Kita akan berjalan jalan di taman ini Naruto-kun. " Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

Hinata mengajak Naruto ke taman yang biasanya ia kunjungi bersama Kiba. Ia sedikit sedih, karna belakangan ini Kiba tidak menghubungi nya. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Hinata, Karna ia masih punya cadangan.

"Ya, baiklah. Kemana aja Hime-mau." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu berjalan beriringan menelusuri taman berbukit itu.

.

Hinata tiba- tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Hime?" Tanya Naruto.

Ternyata ada sesosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang menangis di bangku taman. Hinata menghampiri anak tersebut dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Namanmu siapa? mengapa kau menangis?" Hinata berjongkok didepan gadis kecil itu, sedangkan Naruto berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

"Yukimaru. ..Otousan.. Kasaan. " Gadis kecil itu semakin keras menangis.

"Sepertinya ia terpisah dengan orang tuanya. " Naruto menambahkan. Hinata mengangguk " Mungkin. "

"Gadis manis, sudah jangan menagis lagi. Yuk kita cari orang tuamu. Mungkin mereka juga sedang mencarimu. " Ucap Hinata menjulurkan tangannya . Gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis, lalu ia mengangguk.

.

Naruto, Hinata dan Yukimaru telah berjalan cukup lama untuk mencari otang tuanya. Yukimaru yang berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Neechan, aku lelah. " Ucap gadis kecil itu pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang Naruto, lalu mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh?" Naruto yang mengerti apa maksud Hinata terkejut. Hinata merasa Naruto tidak juga merespon, kini memberi Naruto tatapan membunuhnya.

"Yaya. Baiklah. " Naruto menyerah, ia lalu menggendong gadis kecil itu. Mereka pun kembali pada pencarian mereka.

.

"Neechan, Aku mau ice cream." Gadis kecil itu menunjuk pedagang ice cream yang tengah berjualan di taman.

"Kau ini, sudah berat, banyak permintaan lagi. " Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Naruto-kun. " Hinata mencubit perut Naruto.

"Aww. Sakit Hime-chan. " Gerutu Naruto. Yukimaru tertawa melihat Naruto yang kesakitan.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju penjual ice cream itu.

" Kalian tunggu disini ya. " Ucap Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan Yukimaru beberapa meter.

.

Hinata kembali dengan 3 cone ice cream. Naruto menurunkan Yukimaru dari gendongannya. Hinata memberikan masing-masing 1 cone ice cream kepada Yukimaru dan Naruto.

"Kita duduk disana saja yuk. " Ucap Hinata menunjuk sebuah bangku taman. Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman itu.

Mereka bertiga duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati ice cream itu. Canda tawa Naruto dan Hinata membuat Yukimaru tertawa terbahak bahak.

.

"Yukimaru. " Seorang wanita dan Pria menghampiri mereka.

"Otousan, Kaasan. " Yukimaru berlari menuju kedua wanita dan pria itu.

"Ternyata kau disini, Kaasan dan Otousan sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. " Sang ibu memeluk Yukimaru dengan perasaan lega.

"Naruto Niichan dan Hinata Neechan sudah membantuku mencari kalian. " Yukimaru menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto . Hinata dan Naruto lantas berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yukimaru dan orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Yukimaru. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." Sang ayah tersenyum pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa paman. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan. " Ucap Hinata tersenyum pada Ayah Yukimaru.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang . Yukimaru ayo. " Ucap ayah Yukimaru. Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya berbalik meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba Yukimaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada orangtuanya. Ia berbalik dan berlari kearah Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berdiri.

"Naruto Nii. " Yukimaru menarik celana jeans Naruto.

Naruto terheran, Lalu ia berjongkok. "ada apa Yukimaru?"

" Nanti kalau Yukimaru sudah besar, Yukimaru mau menikah dengan Naruto-niichan. " Yukimaru mencium pipi Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata yang mendengarkan perkataan Yukimaru sedikit tersentak.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yukimaru.

"Jaah. Naruto-niichan, Hinata Neechan." Yukimaru kembali pada orangtuanya , lalu berjalan pergi.

Naruto kembali bediri. " Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau cemburu?" Goda Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Enggak ah, Sama anak kecil kok cemburu,Lagi pula Naruto-kun pasti memilih ku. " Ucap Hinata dengan pede nya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku lebih memilih Yukimaru. " Canda Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. " Hinata geram lalu mencibut perut Naruto.

"Aww.. Sakit Hinata-chan. Kau sudah dua kali mencubitku. " Naruto mengelus elus perutnya.

"Biarin. " ejek Hinata sambil berlari. Naruto pun mengejar Hinata. Dan terjadilah kejar kejaran diantara mereka.

.

.

"Makasih untuk Hari ini ya Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sudah sampai Hime. " Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang Hinata.

"Eh sudah sampai ya. Yauda deh, Hinata masuk duluya. " Ucap Hinata lalu membuka pintu mobil Naruto sedikit. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mencium pipi Naruto. 'Muaaah'. " Aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan Yukimaru. Jaah Naruto-kun." Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto.

"Dasar Hinata-chan." Gumam Naruto, ia tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya.

.

_Mulai detik itu, Hinata seperti menjadi wanita yang sangat bahagia. Setiap hari Naruto dan Hinata selalu bertemu seperti tidak ada bosannya. Menemani Hinata latihan koreografi, pulang kuliah bareng, dan berkencan. Walaupun Hinata sedikit berhati-hati saat bertemu Naruto dikarenakan takut diketahui Pacarnya yang lain, tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagian Hinata. Kini Hinata sudah mulai mencintai Naruto._

.

.

" One, Two ,Three Go." Hinata melentikkan jarinya . Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu. Ya Hari ini Pentas Seni diadakan.

Musik mengiringi lekukan tubuh gadis-gadis cantik yang diidolakan para lelaki kampus . Dengan energic mereka menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama. Tepuk tangan para penonton menyemaraki dance mereka. Koreografi yang telah dilatih mereka belakangan ini membuat mereka semakin digilai para lelaki. Sungguh penampilan yang memukau.

.

" Terima kasih. " Hinata , Sakura, dan Ino membungkukkan badan mereka sedikit. Tepuk tangan tak henti menghadiai penampilan mereka yang baru saja selesai .

.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kini mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah di bangku taman kampus.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memberi kami bunga dari penggemarmu?" Ucap Sakura pada Hinata yang tengah duduk santai disebelahnya.

"iya nih, Bunga dari penggemar kami saja sudah banyak sekali, ditambah lagi penggemarmu." Ino mendengus kesal karena Hinata memaksa dirinya dan Sakura untuk menerima bunga dari para penggemarnya.

" Aku hanya butuh satu bunga. Dan itu dari seseorang yang kucintai." Ucap Hinata tersenyum memandang langit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata, Ditangannya sudah ada sebuket bunga mawar putih. Ia hendak memberikannya kepada Hinata sebagai ucapan selamat atas penampilan memukaunya tadi. Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju tempat Hinata. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Naruto kembali berhenti.

"Hime-chan, selamat ya. Penampilanmu tadi sangat bagus dan Selamat Hari jadi kita yang ke-5 Bulan ya. " Gaara datang lalu memberikan Hinata setangkai mawar merah.

Hinata yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Gaara, refleks berdiri. " Eh.. iya terima kasih Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup sambil menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Ia takut Naruto melihat nya bersama Gaara.

"Kau sangat cantik Hari ini Hime-chan. " Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat itu dari kejauhan mengepalkan tangannya. Seperti tombak menusuk hatinya, sangat sakit melihat gadisnya bersama lelaki lain. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata dan Gaara.

"Brengsek." Naruto meninju wajah Gaara sampai tersungkur. Hinata , Sakura dan Ino terkaget menyaksikan Naruto yang memukul Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Bajingan kau, Brengsek." Naruto menghadiakan Gaara pukulan amarahnya bertubi tubi.

Hinata yang melihat itu, bingung bukan kepalang.

"Naruto-kun cukup. Jangan sakiti Gaara " Teriak Hinata. Hinata menitikan air matanya melihat perkelahian kedua orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghentikan pukulannya pada Gaara.

Naruto bangkit lalu berjalan menghadap Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan sakiti lelaki bajingan itu? Terus kau tidak sadar kini telah menyakiti aku? Dasar wanita brengsek! " Naruto mencampakkan rangkaian mawar tadi yang akan diberikannya pada Hinata ketanah. Naruto menarik kerah baju Hinata.

"Kau…Aku sudah berusaha percaya dan jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Tapi apa yang kau perbuat kini ha? Kenapa setelah aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa Hinata? Jawab? " Dengan nafas tersengal sengal karena memedam amarah, Naruto berbicara. Naruto menggoyang goyangkan kerah baju Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menitikan air matanya.

"Aku tidak butuh air matamu!" Naruto semakin kesal. " Kau?... Ini yang kau mau kan? Oke kita PUTUS ! mulai detik ini aku tidak ada lagi rasa cinta padamu wanita brengsek. Semoga Kami-sama membalas persis rasa sakit yang kini kurasakan." Naruto menghempaskan kerah baju Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit terdorong. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menangis sejadinya.

Hinata terpaku, rasa sakit kini menghujam hatinya. Ia tidak percaya mendengar apa yang telah Naruto katakan padanya.

" Hinata, kau tidak apa apa?" Ucap Ino.

Sakura dan Ino mendekatkan tubuh mereka pada Hinata lalu mengelus elus punggung Hinata.

Hinata masih mematung, Hatinya terlalu sakit. Untuk berbicara saja ia tidak mampu.

Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, Gaara bangkit dengan luka di bagian wajahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan teman-temannya.

" Sudah, biar kami antar kau pulang. " Ucap Ino. Sakura mengangguk . Mereka menggiring Hinata menuju mobilnya.

" Biar aku yang menyetir, Kau tenangkan Hinata. " Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

.

Dibangku belakang mobilnya, ia terus menangis di bahu sakura. " Hinata. Tenangkan dirimu, ada kami disiini." Sakura mencoba menghibur Hinata. Hinata tidak merespon. Ia terus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

.

* * *

Naruto pergi meninggalkan kampusnya, ia tidak perduli lagi pada Pentas Seni itu. Naruto tidak perduli walaupun sebentar lagi ia harus tampil. Rasa sakit yang kian merusak hatinya kini membuatnya ingin pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah nya , Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya.

Ibunya sedikit terheran melihat kelakuan Naruto yang berubah. " Kenapa anak itu? Tidak biasanya seketus itu pada orang tuanya. Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata?"

'_**Prak' **_

Kushina terkejut mendengar suara bantingan pintu Kamar Naruto. Ia lalu berlari menuju kamar Naruto .

" Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Buka pintunya nak, Kaa-san mau masuk." Khusina khawatir pada Naruto.

"Aku lagi ingin sendiri bu." Naruto berteriak sekencangnya.

"Baiklah, Kalau ada apa-apa, kau panggil saja ibu. " Kushina mengangguk lalu beranjak dari pintu kamar Naruto.

"Gaara bajingaaaan. " Naruto menghempaskan semua barang barangnya diatas meja belajar miliknya hingga terjatuh berserakan dilantai.

"Kenapa kau membela Lelaki itu Hinata. " Naruto terduduk di sudut lantai dekat ranjangnya. Ia meratapi semua kejadian yang benar benar menghancurkan perasaannya.

.

**_Flash back_**

"Naruto, kau tahu tidak gadis ini?" Ucap Gaara sambil menunjukkan sebuah poto wanita berambut coklat sebahu.

"Tidak. " jawab Naruto dingin. Naruto yang duduk di belakang Gaara masih dengan asiknya membaca buku catatannya.

"Namanya Matsuri. Kami baru jadian kemarin. Dia wanita yang sangat manis." Sambung Gaara.

"Loh, bukannya kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Hinata.? "Naruto yang tengah sibuk membaca buku catatannya mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Eh. Iya. Tapi kami sudah putus seminggu yang lalu. Kau tau? dia itu suka mempermainkan perasaan lelaki, difikirnya dia itu bisa mempermainkanku? Dia itu..." Gaara berbicara menggebunya pada Naruto.

"Cukup... " Naruto yang tidak suka Hinata di jelekkan memotong perkataan Gaara.

"Hey kau ini kenapa sih?" Gaara terkejut . I a menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto bangkit lalu meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya.

" Woy sebentar lagi dosen masuk. " Teriak Gaara pada Naruto yang beranjak pergi.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan Gaara. Ia hendak bolos kuliah, kini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju music room.

_**Flash back OOF**_

.

.

* * *

"Bibi, kami pamit duluya. Masih ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan dikampus. " ucap Sakura pada ibu Hinata.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantar Hinata pulang . Kalian yakin tidak mau mampir dulu? " Ucap Ibunda Hinata.

"Tidak bibi, kami terburu-buru. Kami harus menunggu taksi lagi. " Ino tersenyum pada ibu Hinata.

"Baiklah, hati hati dijalanya, Sakura, Ino."

Sakura dan Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan Ibu Hinata yang berdiri di depan teras.

.

Hinata kini mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin ada seorang pun menemuinya. Kini ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Namun berulang kali Hinata menghubungi Naruto, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. " Hinata menangis sambil memandang fotonya dengan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menitikan air matanya karna seorang pria.

Semua memori indahnya bersama Naruto kini menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun, aku janji bakal berubah. Aku ingin terus melihat senyummu. " Ucap Hinata masih memandang foto Naruto.

Hinata tak hentinya menangis, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya. Kini ia sadar, bahwa Naruto lah yang sangat ia cintai saat ini.

"Naruto, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. " Ucap Hinata . Hinata yang tidak dapat lagi mengontrol tangisnya, terjatuh pingsan di lantai.

.

.

'_**Tok tok tok'**_

"Hinata- neechan, aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau Harus makan neechan, nanti kau sakit. " Hanabi mengetok pintu kamar Hinata, Ia khawatir dengan kakaknya yang sampai sore ini tidak keluar kamar dari tadi siang.

Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Hanabi lalu menarik meja kecil dari kamarnya dan meletakkannya di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Hanabi meletakkan makanan tadi diatas meja kecil itu. " Hinata nee, Hanabi letakkan makananya diluar ya. Neechan harus tetap makan. " Setelah meletakkan makanan tadi, Hanabi melangkahkan kakinya turun menghadap ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantor.

.

"Hinata-nee tetap tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya otousan, aku khawatir. " Hanabi bersedih didepan ayah dan ibunya.

Hiashi dengan khawatirnya berjalan menuju kamar Hinata, Hanabi dan ibunya mengikuti Hiashi dari belakang.

**_'Tok,,,, tok,,tok' _**

_"_Hinata, ini otousan nak. Buka pintunya. " Hiasi menggedor halus pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata nee, buka pintunya. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. " Hanabi yang dipeluk ibunya juga berteriak di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Tidak ada suara..." Hiashi menghela nafas. Tiba tiba dengan sekuat tenaga Hiashi mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata.

**_'Bruk'_ **Pintu terbuka, nampakla dilantai Hinata yang tengah pingsan.

"Hinataa.. " teriak ibu Hinata sepaniknya.

"Cepat..cepat kita bawa dia keruma sakit." Hiashi dengan paniknya membopong tubuh mungil anaknya.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tolong ingatkan TYPO di kotak review ya. Agar Author bisa cepat memperbaikinya**

**DAN MAAF JIKA ALURNYA KECEPATAN**


	6. Selamat Tinggal

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ (Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_"_Otousan, Kaasan, Aku sudah putuskan untuk berangkat ke Paris menyusul Sasuke dan Shion. Aku akan kuliah di Universitas mereka." Naruto yang berjam-jam tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya keluar pukul 8 malam.

"Apa? " Orang tua Naruto terkaget.

"Tapi? Bagaimana Hinata? " Kusina mendekati Naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas anak tangga.

"Ayolah kaasan, aku masih ingin serius belajar. " Naruto berbohong, karna ia tidak mau ibunya kecewa. Naruto memandang wajah ayahnya sekilas, seperti memberikan isyarat sesuatu.

"Sudah sudahla Kushina, Pendidikan anak kita yang terpenting. " Minato yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Naruto kini berusaha membujuk istrinya.

"Tapi." Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aneh menurutnya, Minato yang dengan semangatnya menjodohkan Naruto dan Hinata, kini berbalik .

"Baiklah Naruto. Besok ayah akan urus keberangkatan dan kepindahan mu. " Sambil berbicara, ia menarik tangan Kushina untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

Hanya satu yang kini ada di benak Minato, Ia tidak ingin anaknya terus tersakiti.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Hiashi yang berdiri diruang tunggu bersama anak dan istrinya tersentak berdiri melihat pria dengan jas putihnya keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, sebaiknya biarkan dulu ia beristirahat. Besok kemungkinan dia sudah bisa pulang." Pria berjas putih itu berbicara kepada Hiashi.

"Syukurlah." Hiasi menghela nafasnya lega. Begitu juga dengan Ibunda dan adik Hinata.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. " Sang dokter beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Hiashi beserta keluarganya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar rawat Hinata. Diranjang itu, tampaklah Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan mata yang sembam dan warna hitam dilingkar matanya.

"Ini semua karna Naruto yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sakura dan Ino yang memberitahu saat mereka mengantar Hinata pulang tadi siang. " Ibu Hinata duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Hinata. Dengan wajah yang sedih, ia membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

Hanabi yang berdiri disamping ayahnya terkejut lalu mememalingkan wajah mereka ke sang ibu.

"Apa?" Teriak Hiashi tidak percaya, seperti ada kemarahan muncul diwajahnya.

"Oh jadi seperti itu ya? Aku akan menemui kediaman Minato sekarang!" Hiashi mulai panas. Ia tidak tahan melihat anaknya seperti ini.

"Otousan, tenanglah. Jangan asal menarik kesimpulan begitu. Kita harus tunggu Hinata neechan benar-benar sembuh dan tenang. Baru kita menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. " Hanabi memegang tangan ayahnya yang kian mengeluarkan expresi akan amarahnya.

Hiashi yang mendegar itu terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya , Ia sadar. Ia tidak boleh cepat mengambil kesimpulan .

Hiashi mengangguk pada Hanabi.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun. " Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia mengejutkan Ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Sambil terus memanggil Naruto, ia perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun nak? " Sang ibu mengusap rambut Hinata, ia tersenyum melihat Hinata akhirnya bangun.

"Aku dimana kaa-san? Naruto-kun dimana?" Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya sadar bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Hinata neechan dirumah sakit, Naruto-nii tidak ada disini." Ucap Hinabi sambil berjalan kearah ranjang kakaknya.

Seadangkan Hiashi terus mengepalkan telapak tangannya seperti menahan amarah saat Hinata terus menyebut nama Naruto.

"Rumah sakit?.. " Hinata kebingungan, ia mulai mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sampai ia bisa dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Naruto-kun. " Hinata yang mulai ingat mengapa ia dibawa kesini menitikan air matanya.

"Hinata-nee kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hanabi heran.

"Naruto-kun...Hikss hikss.. "

" Sialan! Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku akan menemui lelaki yang membuat anakku menangis. " Hiashi membalikkan badannya, ia hendak menemui kediaman Naruto. Namun tangan Hanabi dengan cepatnya menangkap tangan ayahnya lagi.

"Otousan, tenanglah . " Tahan Hanabi. " Setelah Hinata-nee tenang, baru kita menanyakannya. Kita harus berfikir dengan kepala dingin. "

Lagi-lagi Hiashi menghela nafasnya.

.

* * *

.

Naruto sedang melamun di ranjangnya. Ia mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Memori-memori indahnya bersama Hinata masih terus menghantui fikirannya. Mengingat itu seperti ribuan jarum menusuk relung hatinya. Senyum manis Hinata, sifatnya yang manja, saat Hinata marah, saat Hiinata sedang kesal kepadanya , semua itu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Sambil memandang fotonya dan Hinata, perlahan Naruto menitikan air matanya. Sosok Hinata, Yukimaru dan dirinya sedang melotot di depan kamera dengan mulut yang celemotan dipenuhi ice cream.

Namun, setelah mengingat kejadian tadi siang, cepat-cepat Naruto hapus foto-fotonya dengan Hinata. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Hinata ia lenyapkan dari ponselnya. Foto-foto, Nomor handphone, pesan singkat dari Hinata, sampai catatan panggilan dari Hinata. Ia ingin melupakan sosok Hinata dalam hidupnya.

" Bangsaaaaat. " Dengan amarah yang menggebu, ia melempar handphonenya ke lantai, sehingga handphone tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Hinata ia hancur kepingkan, serasa ingin membunuh sosok Hinata dari hidupnya.

.

Kini Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia menuju meja belajarnya. Tangan kekarnya membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil selembar foto. Fotonya dengan kedua sahabat nya dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah mengengah atas. Seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan wajah yang akuh, Naruto dengan senyum tiga jarinya, dan seorang wanita berambut pirang indigo tersenyum, berdiri diapit oleh ke dua lelaki.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto-kun, kau harus ikut kuliah bersama kami. Ini kan impian kita dari sekolah dasar. " ucap wanita berambut pirang indigo. Ia sedang berbaring diatas ranjang Naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran.

"apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu Shion-chan." Naruto tidak mendengat ucapan wanita yang bernama Shion itu. Ia masih dengan asiknya menatap layar televisi sambil memainkan stick playstation nya. " Sedikit lagi teme.. mati kau. " Naruto dengan kuatnya menekan stick gamenya. " yeaah, aku menang lagi. ! " teriak Naruto sambil memandang sosok lelaki berambut raven disebelahnya.

"Dobe. Kau curang. ! " Lelaki bermata onyx itu membanting stick gamenya, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau memang tidak punya keahlian Sasuke teme. " Ejek Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau.." Sasuke memberi deathglare pada Naruto.

"apa.." Naruto juga ikut membalas deathglare Sasuke.

"Aduh kalian ini ya, selalu berkelahi setelah bermain game. Kalian itu sudah besar. " Shion bangkit, lalu menghampiri kedua lelaki yang saling memberi deathglare itu. Shion menarik telinga kedua pria itu, lalu mengangkatnya untuk duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Aduh aduh,, sakit Shion-chan." teriak Naruto , Sasuke hanya diam, sedikit ia menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya.

" Duduk!" ucap Shion pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Shion melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menuruti lalu duduk di ranjang Naruto. Sesekali mereka mengelus elus kuping mereka yang memerah karena jeweran Shion.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami ke paris?" Shion yang mendudukkan dirinya ditengah kedua sahabnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak diijinkan oleh otousanku, katanya aku harus berkuliah disini. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kau harus ikut. Kau ingat impian kita kan? Impian kita berkuliah di Paris. Kita juga sudah bersusah payah mengikuti les bahasa perancis. dan sekarang kau bilang, kau membatalkannya. " Shion memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan ucapan orang tuaku. " tambah Naruto yang mulai merebahkan badannya pada kasurnya, dengan tangannya menjadi penopang kepalanya.

"Lagi pula kau tak usah khawatir. Kan ada si teme yang akan menjagamu dari lelaki lelaki hidung belang disana. " ucap Naruto lagi.

" Tapi tidak akan lengkap kalau tidak ada Naruto-kun. " kini wajah Shion nampak sedih.

"hn. " Sasuke menambahkan, seperti setuju dengan ucapan Shion.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa ." putus Naruto.

Shion menghela nafasnya. " Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi kau harus janji, saat liburan musim panas tiba, kau harus datang menemui kami. " Shion menjulurkan kelingkingnya ke Naruto.

"Iya aku janji. " Naruto tersenyum sambil mengeratkan kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Shion.

**_Flashback off_**

**_._**

* * *

"Oh jadi begitu . " Hiashi menghela nafas setelah mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Hinata yang sudah diperbolekan pulang, tengah duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya di sofa ruang televisi.

Hinata mengangguk menjawab orang tuanya. "Ya. mau gimana lagi. Ini adalah kesalahanmu. " Hiashi berdiam sejenak menghela nafasnya.

"Besok kau harus meminta maaf padanya. Kau sudah dewasa Hinata, kau harus selesaikan masalahmu sendiri. " Hiashi beranjak dari sofa diikuti oleh istrinya. Hiashi dan istrinya seperti merasa kecewa dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan termenung. " Ya. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Aku harus memperbaiki hubungan ini.

Hinata yang sedikit bosan mengambil remote tivi lalu menyalakan televisi yang terletak di depannya. Tangannya terus mencari chanel chanel yang menarik. Sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti pada satu chanel yang memuat acara seputar cerita selebriti. Hinata suka sekali menonton acara yang berbau seperti itu jika punya waktu senggang.

"_Hari ini dunia perfilman kita mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan. Seorang wanita aktris papan atas, Shizuka , Kemarin telah resmi bertunangan dengan anak dari pengusaha mobil ternama, ia adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Berikut kami tampilkan liputannya exsklusifnya..._ "

" Ha? Kiba-kun?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang memasangkan cincin pada seorang wanita berambut indigo yang memiliki mata berwarna Hijau." Pantes saja belakangan ini dia tidak menghubungki ku. " Hinata menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Ah yasudahla, saat ini semuanya tidak penting bagiku. " Hinata mematikan televisinya. Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

* * *

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'_

Hinata menghela nafasnya, sedari tadi ia terus mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Namun nomor Naruto tetap tidak aktif. Perlahan butiran air menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia merasa sedih kembali.

"Hinata, kau sudah baikan? " Sakura dan Ino tiba-tiba datang dan masuk kekamar Hinata. Cepat cepat ia hapus air matanya.

"Eh kalian datang. " Hinata pura pura tersenyum manis.

"Kami membawakanmu buah. " Ucap Ino. Ino lalu duduk ditepi ranjang Hinata diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah baikan. " Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia malu menatap kedua sahabatnya itu karna matanya yang sembam.

" Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak perlu berbohong pada kami. Kami selalu ada untukmu. " Sakura mendekati Hinata, lalu memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang tidak kuasa , akhirnya menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dipunggung sahabatnya.

"Hari ini Naruto tidak masuk kam..." Ino berbicara, namun langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Baaka. " Sakura memberi Ino tatapan melotot seperti memberi kode untuk tidak berbicara tentang Naruto dulu. Ino pun mengangguk.

"Apa? Naruto tidak masuk kampus?" Hinata yang sedari tadi menangis dibahu Sakura, kini mendongakkan wajahnya . Ia menatap Ino penuh pertanyaan.

"Eh? " .. Ino terkejut karna Hinata merespon ucapan nya tadi.

"Ino, benarkah? " panggil Hinata lagi. Ino mau tidak mau mengangguk.

.

* * *

"Besok pagi kau berangkat ke Paris. Otousan sudah berbicara pada rektor kampusmu, ia memberikan slip nilai terakhirmu, agar kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu tanpa mengulang semester. " Minato yang tengah makan malam dengan keluarganya berbicara.

Naruto yang masih asik dengan makananya hanya mengangguk.

"Ingat, disana kau harus belajar dengan giat. Jangan berbuat hal-hal aneh. !" imbuh Kushina.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk. Minato menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, suara cicitan burung menyemaraki pagi yang sangat cerah ini. Hari ini seorang gadis berambut Indigo sedang berdiri di area parkir kampusnya. Disamping mobilnya, Ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba ia berjongkok di balik mobilnya, kala melihat mobil yang tidak asing dimatanya memasuki area parkir. Mobil itu adalah mobil Gaara, Hari ini Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Maka dari itu ia bersembunyi di balik mobilnya.

Sang pemilik mobil, keluar dari dalam mobilnya diikuti seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu. Hinata yang bersembunyi mengerjapkan matanya saat ia mengintip dan melihat kekashinya merangkul tubuh wanita itu mesra.

Tanpa sadar bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipi putih porselennya. " Inikah balasan Kami-sama padaku? Setelah Kiba, lalu Gaara?" Ia sangat menyesal telah mengkhinati orang yang telah tulus mencintainya. Namun perlahan air mata itu ia hapus dari pipinya.

Hinata bangkit dari jongkokannya, Ia harus menunggu Naruto datang. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

Namun tetap saja ia tidak melihat Naruto datang. Sampai bel kampus berbunyi, ia juga tidak menjumpai sosok Naruto hadir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah, Ia hendak menemui Naruto dirumahnya. Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir.

.

* * *

_08.25 Konoha Airport_

"Kau baik-baik disana ya Naruto, setelah sampai di Paris, kau harus menghubungi kami. Jangan makan sembarangan, apartment mu harus rajin kau bersihkan dan ingat! jangan terlalu boros dengan uang." Dengan segala macam pesan, Kushina memeluk anaknya.

"Aku sudah besar kaasan, Kaasan tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. " Naruto melepaskan pelukan erat ibunya.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya . Belajar yang rajin. Fasilitasmu sudah otousan atur disana. Jika ada waktu luang, kami akan mengunjungimu. Ingat semua pesan kaasanmu . " Minato memeluk Naruto.

" Baik otousan. " Naruto mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan Minato.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. " Ucap Minato. Kushina sedikit menangis pada sandaran bahu Minato.

Naruto mengangguk, ia membalikan badannya. Sesekali ia melihat ke kanan dan kekiri seperti menanti seseorang.

"jaah, otousan, kaasan. " Naruto berjalan meniggalkan orang tuanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

* * *

" Apa? ke bandara?" Hinata yang berdiri didepan pintu kediaman Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan seorang maid.

Maid itu hanya mengangguk. " Naruto-sama hari ini akan berangkat ke Paris , ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. " tambah maid itu lagi.

" Apa? baiklah terima kasih. " Hinata yang sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan maid itu, lantas berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya hendak menuju bandara.

" Semoga aku tidak terlambat." ucap Hinata melajukan mobilnya.

.

* * *

Naruto kini duduk dibangku pesawat, Ia memandang keluar jendela pesawat dengan wajah yang datar.

"Selamat tinggal. ...Hinata " Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya. Karna ia akan terus berada di pesawat selama kurang lebih 15 jam.

.

.

* * *

Dengan tergesah gesah, Hinata berlari menelusuri bandara. Ia mencari cari sosok Naruto .

Terus berlari , dalam benaknya berdoa agar ia tidak terlambat. Ke kanan dan kekiri ia dongakkan wajahnya mencari sosok Naruto, Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Hinata pasrah, ia terduduk di bangku pengunjung. Ia terbengong disana, ia terlambat. Naruto sudah pergi. Hinata menangis , terus menangis. Tidak perduli beberapa sisi mata kini sedang menatapnya aneh. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

_23.35 Orly Aiport._

"Bienvenue Naruto . " Seorang wanita berlari menuju Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari bandara sambil membawa kopernya. Wanita itu lantas memeluk Naruto.

"Shion-chan. Haha, kau ini seperti sudah lama saja meninggalkan Konoha. " Sangat senang, Naruto membalas pelukan sahabatnya yang sudah hampir setahun lebih tidak ia jumpai itu.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, hihi karna suda terbiasa menggunakan bahasa perancis. " Shion tertawa dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Dobe, akhirnya kau menyusul kami. " Pemuda berambut raven muncul dari belakang sang gadis, ia berjalan santai menuju Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Shion ia hendak memeluk Sasuke.

" Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu teme. " Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sahabatnya.

"Aku senang sekali, kalian menepati janji untuk menjemputku di bandara. Walaupun seharusnya ini waktu kalian untuk tidur. " Naruto tersenyum kegirangan pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau kan baru pertama kali ke paris, jadi kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disini kecuali kami. " Ucap Shion meyakinkan.

"Mana?" tangan Sasuke terulur pada Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto heran, ia tidak mengerti.

"Alamat apartmentmu Naruto-kun. " Jawab Shion.

"Oh iyaiya .." Sambil membuka tas ranselnya, Naruto mengambil benda kotak miliknya, lalu membuka layar 7 inchi itu dan menunjukkannya ke Shion dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Shion yang telah melihat alamat pada layar gadget Naruto kini mengangguk ngerti.

" Haha, pilihan yang tepat. Itu juga alamat apartment kami . Ayo kami antarkan." ucap Shion sambil berjalan melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti Shion dari belakang. Mereka hendak mengantar Naruto ke apartmentnya dengan mengendarai mobil Sasuke.

.

* * *

'Narutoooooo' . Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya, hari ini dia bermimpi tentang Naruto.

Dengan nafas terengal, Hinata mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak di meja tempat tidurnya lalu meneguknya.

Ia lihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1.00 malam. Ia menghela nafas,lalu kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Naruto-kun, hikss hikss. Kenapa jadi begini.." Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya, air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya kala ia mengingat Naruto.

.

* * *

Sampailah ke tiga muda mudi itu disebuah bangunan mewah yang menjuntai ke langit. Bangunan tinggi yang akan ditempati Naruto 3 tahun kedepan. Mereka masuk ke bangunan indah nan megah itu. Setelah berbicara sedikit dengan recepcionist Sakuke dan Shion mengantar Naruto menuju apartment nya.

"Nah, ini apartment mu Naruto-kun. " Ucap Shion didepan pintu yang bernomor 210 ( baca" lantai 2 nomor 10).

"Apartment ku nomor 302 ." tambah Shion.

"303." tambah Sasuke.

"Eh? Berarti apartmen kalian bersebelahan? Hayoo. " Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum genitnya.

"Bakaa. " Ucap Sasuke membuka apartment Naruto.

"Itu karna kami datang memesannya bersama-sama Naruto-kun " Shion mencubit perut Naruto.

"Aw.. Sakit Hinata-chan." Naruto menggerutu karna mendapat cubitan dari Shion.

" Hinata? aku Shion? Siapa Hinata itu ? ha ha? " Shion Terheran sebentar mendegar Naruto salah menyebut namanya. Namun Shion kini memberi Naruto dengan tatapan menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, Ia teringat saat Hinata mencubit perutnya. Ia refleks menyebut nama Hianta. Karna biasanya Hinata yang selalu mencubit perutnya jika ia berbuat genit.

"Wah malah melamun. Masuklah, besok kita akan pergi sama-sama ke kampus. " Shion sedikit menguap. Naruto yang mendengar suara Shion terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk pertanda setuju.

" jaah, kami balik dulu ya. " ucap Shion lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di apartmennya diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Jaah..."

.

* * *

Naruto menutup pintu Apartmentnya. Ruangan yang sangat luas, seperti isi sebuah rumah. Ia meletakkan kopernya dan tas ranselnya di lantai. Ia buka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia merebahkan sedikit tubuhnya ke kasur nan empuk itu.

"Sudah sampai kesini pun aku terus mengigatnya. " Naruto yang telah lelah, menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

* * *

" Iya. iya kaasan. " Sambil mengikat tali sepatu, Naruto bertelpon dengan ibunya.

"Iya sudah... iyaa. " Masih bertelepon Naruto menuju ke meja makannya. " iya, ini juga lagi sarapan. " Sambil mengunyah rotinya ia menjawab ibunya.

_**'Ting nung.. ting nung'**_

" Sudah dulu ya kaa-san, Shion dan Sasuke sudah menjemputku. " Naruto mematikan ponselnya.

Dengan gontai ia menuju pintu apartment dan membukanya.

"ayo pergi Naruto-kun, kau harus bertemu dengan rektor kampus terlebih dahulu. " Ucap Shion diambang pintu apartment Naruto.

"Ya baiklah aku mengerti. " Naruto mengunci pintu apartment nya lalu melangkah kan kakinya pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoy, kau terus melamun Hinata. "Sentak Sakura. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sedang duduk dikantin sambil menyeruputi minuman mereka.

"Lihat, lihat tu. Tidak tahu malu mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum. " bisik Ino, pada kedua sahabatnya kala melihat Gaara sedang duduk bermesraan dengan pacar barunya di bangku kantin.

Hinata sedikit menolehkan pandangannya melihat Gaara, namun itu hanya sekilas, karna entah mengapa ia tidak tertarik lagi dengan Gaara. Di otaknya kini hanya ada Naruto.

"iya tuh, terlalu mengumbar. " Sakura menaikkan sudut bibirnya karna geli melihat Gaara dan pacar barunya.

"Eh kudengar Naruto pindah kuliah ke paris ya?" Sakura membuka topik baru.

masih sibuk dengan jusnya, Hinata mengangguk tanda 'iya'.

"terus apa yg akan kau lakukan sekarang Hinata?" tanya Ino

"Ntahlah, aku juga bingung. " Hinata menjawab.

"Liburan musim panas ini kita ke Paris gimana? kau ingin bertemu Naruto kan? " ucap Sakura tersenyum dengan idenya.

"Ha, ide yang bagus tuh. aku juga sudah lama tidak berlibur di Paris. " Ino yang sedang memakan cemilannya mengacungkan tangan setuju.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cerianya.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. " Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya lalu memeluk kedua sahabatnya dari belakang. "Kalian benar benar yang terbaik. ".

"Gitu dong, itu baru Hinata yang dulu. Selalu tersenyum." Timpal Ino disela pelukan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu Naruto-kun?" Shion sedang duduk dengan kedua sahabatnya di bangku taman kampus.

"Ya lumayanla, aku juga harus beradaptasi dengan cara mengajar yang berbeda dari Konoha. " Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, Naruto mengutak atik handphonenya.

"Oh begitu ya. Eh, Naruto-kun gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? kau kan belum tahu seluk beluk kota ini. Ya kan Sasuke-kun?" Sambil tersenyum ia mengajak kedua sahabatnya.

"Hn. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti malam saja. Soalnya aku harus membenahi apartmenku dulu, dan siang ini otousan menyuruhku untuk tetap menunggu di apartmenku, karna mobilku akan segera datang dari Konoha." ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. " Shion mengangguk. " yauda, yuk kita pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, mereka bertiga meninggalkan taman menuju area parkir.

Shion berjalan ditengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Liburan musim panas ke Paris bersama Ino dan Sakura? tidak tidak!" Hiashi yang sedang asik menonton televisi di kejutkan dengan permintaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi otousan, Naruto sudah pindah kuliah ke Paris. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Hinata merengek rengek meminta persetujuan.

"Ha? Naruto pindah kuliah ke Paris? " tanya Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dengan wajah memelas Hinata mengangguk.

"Tidak! sekali tidak tetap tidak! Otousan tidak memberi ijin." putus sang ayah lalu melanjutkan menonton televisinya yang tertunda .

Hinata yang mendengar putusan sang ayah, berlari menuju kamarnya dengan kesalnya. Ia tidak bisa membantah putusan ayahnya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**


	7. Liburan Musim Panas

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ (Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime**

**-OO-****-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaest__us, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

.

.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_"_Otousan tidak pernah mengerti keinginanku, semua peraturannya harus aku laksanakan. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini. " Hinata yang kesal melihat ayahnya, hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menenggelamkam wajahnya disisi bantal ranjangnya.

"Hinata, keluar! Otousan mau bicara. " Suara lelaki paruh baya tiba-tiba terdengar, sesekali ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau ! " Hinata yang tengah kesal dengan otousannya mendengus menolak ucapan ayahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau berlibur. "

"..." Hinata yang mendengar itu dari dalam kamarnya terdiam sejenak. Lalu cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

"Kau boleh pergi berlibur ke Paris saat musim panas nanti. Tapi dengan satu syarat. " Hiashi yang dibukakakn pintu oleh Hinata, langsung berbicara too do point di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

"Apa itu otousan.? . tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi disana ,otousan mau saat kau pulang kau tidak lagi bersedih. Jika otousan melihatmu seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, otousan tidak akan mengijinkanmu liburan lagi seumur hidupmu. Kau mengerti?" Hiashi berdiri di depan Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Siap Otousan. " Hinata menghentakkan kakinya lalu memberi hormat pada ayahnya. Ia sangat senang sekali telah diijinkan berlibur oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Otousan mau kembali ke ruang televisi. " Hiashi meninggalkan putrinya di depan pintu kamar.

Hinata yang terlalu senang berlari ke ranjangnya lalu berlompat lompat ria dikasurnya. " Yeaah yeah yeaah. Akhirnya... Terima kasih Kami-sama. Huuu. .."

Hinata membuka laci mejanya, ia mengambil selembar foto Naruto. " Naruto-kun, tunggu aku ya. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. " Hinata berbicara di depan foto Naruto, lalu memberi kecupan di foto itu. " yeaaaaah. "

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota.

Mereka sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat yang mereka beli di drink machine. Mereka bertiga tengah duduk dibangku taman.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua. " Shion yang duduk diantara Naruto dan Sasuke bertanya sambil memegang cangkir coffe nya.

"Bertanya apa?" . Naruto yang sedang memandang langit memalikkan padangannya ke Shion. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

" Menurut kalian apa itu 'Cinta?" Shion bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya .

"Cinta...Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, jadi aku tidak mengerti. " Jawab Sasuke datar.

Shion mengangguk, ia mengerti karena selama ini Sasuke terus bersamanya dan Shion tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan gadis manapun kecuali dirinya.

"Kalau Naruto-kun? " Shion kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Cinta ya? hm.. apa ya? mungkin cinta itu ... aduh apa ya..?" Dengan susah payahnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"Dobe Bakka, mana mungkin dia mengerti itu. " ejek Sasuke.

"Eh.. diam kau Teme ! " Naruto yang kesal diejek Sasuke, kini memberi Sasuke Deathglarenya.

"Kau memang Bakka." Sasuke membalas tatapan listrik Naruto.

"Hihihi, sudahlah . Kalian tidak bosan-bosannya berkelahi. " Sambil tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, Shion menjewer telinga mereka berdua.

"Aw..aw Shion hentikan." Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Shion pun melepaskan jewerannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau bertanya hal itu?" Sambil mengelus-elus telinganya, ia bertanya .

"Tidak apa-apa . " Jawab Shion singkat sambil tersenyum.

"_Nah,_ kalau menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Naruto bertanya balik pada Shion.

"Cinta?.. Menurutku ...cinta itu perasaan senang jika bertemu dan perasaan sedih jika berpisah jauh." Shion berhenti sejenak untuk meminum coffenya. " Dengan kata lain, Cinta itu selalu ingin bersama. " lanjut Shion memalingkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shion termenung memandang langit, kini ia samakan ucapan itu dengan Hinata. " _**Tapi menurutku sama saja, bertemu dan tidak juga tetap sakit.** _" Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

_10.25 Universitas Konoha_

"Ingat, selama libur musim panas, kalian tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Kalian harus mengerjakan tugas ini. " Dosen yang sedang mondar-mandir tengah membagikan selembar tugas pada masing-masing mahasiswanya.

"Wah . Banyak sekali. " Hinata protes sambil melihat lembar kertas tugasnya.

"Jangan membantah Hyuga. " Ucap Dosen wanita itu sambil melanjutkan pembagian tugasnya pada yang lain.

.

" Oke baiklah, setelah libur selesai, tugas itu harus sudah kalian kumpulkan pada saya. " Dosen wanita yang telah selesai membagikan tugasnya, kembali berdiri di depan meja miliknya. " Baiklah, saya permisi dulu " Dosen itu mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas meja, lalu beranjak dari ruangan kelas.

"Hinata, bagaimana? apa kau diijinkan ke Paris?" Ino yang berjalan menuju meja Hinata bertanya.

" Ya, aku diijinkan." Hinata kini bangkit dan mengangkat tasnya.

" Hore, Akhirnya kita berlibur . " Ino yang diikuti Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Hinata, Ino, tunggu ! " Sakura yang tengah berlari memanggil kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata dan Ino yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin refleks berhenti dan berbalik keasal suara.

"Eh Sakura, bukannya kau masih ada mata kuliah? " Ino bertanya pada Sakura.

"Iya . Tapi , hari ini cuma pembagian tugas-tugas selama musim panas. " Sakura menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya hampir menyerupai buku tipis.

" Sama kalau begitu, cuma tugas kami tidak sebanyak kau . haha. " Ino tertawa cekikikan mengejek Sakura .

Hinata pun jadi ikut tertawa melihat Ino sedang mengejek Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sambil tertawa, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

"Adanya besok siang, jam 2.30. Bagaimana? ambil? " Ino yang sedang memandang laptopnya berbicara sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Ia sedang browsing , melihat ticket keberangkatan mereka ke Paris.

" Ya tidak buruk juga. " jawab Hinata singkat. Sakura yang tengah sibuk menyusun lembar tugasnya di meja kantin hanya mengangguk.

"Eh jangan lupa tempat penginapan untuk kita bertiga. Aku maunya satu kamar bertiga. Titik " Hinata mendekati Ino yang sedang asik dengan layar laptopnya.

"Tenang. Semua akan beres ditanganku. " Ucap Ino mulai memainkan jarinya di keyboard laptop.

.

.

* * *

"Pakaian sudah, alat mandi sudah, handuk... sudah. " Hinata sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya untuk liburan ke Paris selama musim panas. Satu persatu barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, ia masukkan ke koper berwarna ungu miliknya.

"oh iya. Tabir surya.. hampir lupa. " Hinata mengambil lotion tabir surya di laci lemarinya. Tiba-tiba tatapannya berhenti saat ia melihat jarinya yg didilit oleh cincin berlian pemberian Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengelus elus butir berlian itu.

"Aku sampai lupa, hehe. Bagaimanapun cincin ini adalah pengikatku dengan Naruto-kun . Jadi aku tidak perlu takut . " Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang, tiba-tiba butiran air membasahi pipinya lagi dan lagi. "Aishiteru Naruto-kun." Hinata mengecup cincin berlian dijari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan di lorong kampusnya, Ia hendak pulang ke apartmentnya. Hari ini ia pulang tidak bersama Shion dan Sasuke. Mereka telah pulang duluan meninggalkan Naruto, karna Naruto masih ada yang harus diselesaikannya di kampus.

Naruto berjalan menuju mobil porche kuning kesayangannya yang telah tiba kemarin dari konoha. Ia masuk ke mobilnya,lalu melajukan mobil sport itu .

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi. Naruto menepikan mobilnya, ia hendak mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo Shion, ya aku sudah pulang." ..." Ya baiklah, kata berkumpul di apartmen Sasuke." telpon dimatikan, lalu Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

'_Ting nung ting nung'_

Naruto menekan bel apartment Sasuke, Namun Naruto berhenti sejenak karna Shion keluar dari apartment sebelahnya. "_Yaps_, Naruto-kun sudah tiba." Shion ikut menekan tombol bel apartmen Sasuke. Tidak selang beberapa lama, Sasuke membuka pintunya.

"Lama sekali kau Teme. "Naruto menyelonong masuk ke apartmen Sasuke.

"Sebentar ya . " Shion berlari menuju apartmennya. Lalu masuk, dan keluar dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Kalian pasti lapar. " dengan nampan yang berisi bola-bola udang ditangannya, ia masuk ke apartment Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruang makan milik Sasuke.

"Ha, ini sebabnya aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul. Kalian cicipi masakan ku ya, aku tadi mencoba-coba belajar memasak. " ucap Shion menurunkan nampan itu di atas meja makan.

"Kebetulan aku juga lapar. " Naruto mendatangi meja makan itu, lalu duduk dikursi meja makan. Sasuke yang juga belum makan, mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sendoknya, lalu mencicipi makanan yg telah Shion buatkkan. " nyam nyam nyam rasanya aaas.." belum lagi ia meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke memukul pundak Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah mencicipi terlebih dahulu masakan Shion, memukul punggu Naruto agar tidak mengatakan bahwa masakan Shion terlalu asin.

"Aww. " Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah curiga, Sasuke pun membalas pandangan Naruto seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa memukul Naruto-kun, ia kan sedang makan. " Shion bertanya.

" Nyamuk. " jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Oh, jadi gimana masakan ku Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun?" Shion bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Shion. " Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memasang senyum lima jarinya terpaksa.

" Terima kasih, aku akan memasakkan kalian makanan setiap hari. " Shion yg senang di puji kini cengingiran tidak jelas.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Shion langsung bertatapan sekilas, lalu kembali melihat Shion.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Nanti kau repot. " Naruto mencari-cari alasan.

"Aku tidak kerepotan kok, aku senang memasak. " ucap Shion dengan girangnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata nee-chan." Hanabi masuk ke kamar kakaknya yang sampai malam ini sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok.

"Ya, Hanabi. Ada apa?" Masih sibuk membenahi kopernya, Hinata menjawab.

"Neechan yakin ingin bertemu dengan Naruto?" Hanabi duduk di kasur kakaknya, ia bertanya dengan wajah gusarnya.

"Iya, yakin. memangnya kenapa ksu bertanya hal itu Hanabi? " Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi, tiba-tiba menghentikan kesibukannya, lalu memandang Hanabi.

Hanabi menggeleng. " Cuma... apakah menurutmu itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? " Hanabi menaikkan sedikit alis matanya.

" Berlebihan bagaimana maksudmu? Seharusnya kau mendukung ku. Bukan malah menjatuhkan tekad ku. " Hinata mulai kesal dengan Hanabi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku neechan, aku cuma takut kau tersakiti lagi disana. " Hanabi menunduk .

"Sudah la Hanabi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kesana bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk berlibur . " Hinata berbohong karna ia sedikit malu pada Hanabi. Sebenarnya ia ke Paris memang khusus untuk Naruto.

"Hinata-nee tidak perlu berbohong kepadaku. " Hanabi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kakaknya.

Hinata terduduk di ranjangnya, ia merenungkan ucapan Hanabi. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang hanya punya ambisi kuat untuk beretemu dengan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah berfikir resiko-resiko yang ada jika ia bertemu Naruto yang sudah sangat membencinya.

"Hinata neechan, kau harus berjanji padaku. Apapun yang terjadi disana kau tidak akan pernah putus asa. Kejarlah cintamu." Hanabi memeluk kakaknya yang tertunduk sedih. Hinata hanya mengangguk menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

.

.

* * *

"Ha, memang rasa masakan Shion itu benar-benar aneh. " Naruto sedang menggosok giginya di wastafel Apartmentnya.

"Liburan musim panas yaa... " Sambil menggosok giginya, ia bergumam di cermin wastafel.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas tiba. Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau perbuat saat liburan musim panas? " Hinata dan Naruto sedang duduk diruang tengahnya bersama Naruto. Mereka sedang belajar bersama.

"Apa ya?.." Naruto yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu dibukunya terdiam sejenak. " Melamarmu dan melangsungkan pernikahan denganmu mungkin. " Dengan nakalnya Naruto menyentil hidung Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, yang serius _dong_. Kita masih kuliah Naruto-kun. " Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karna kesal . Sedikit rona merah keluar dari pipi sang jelita.

"Hahaha. Abisnya aku pengen cepat-cepat memilikimu Hinata-chan. " Naruto kembali menggoda Hinata. " Oke.. oke ini serius. Gimana kalau kita dan keluarga kita berlibur. Ke pulau Namikaze mungkin. " Naruto yang sudah dipelototi oleh Hinata, akhirnya menjawab dengan serius.

Hinata mengangguk. " benarkah? ide yang bagus. " Hinata tersenyum riang sambil memainkan pena nya.

_**Flashback off**_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. " Mungkin sekarang Hinata sedang mempersiapkan liburannya bersama si brengsek Gaara. " Naruto membuka keran air wastafel, lalu berkumur.

"Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan Hinata, Bodoh sekali aku. " Naruto yang telah selesai berkumur, meninggalkan toiletnya, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

.

.

* * *

_12.00 pagi di kediaman Hyuga_

" Selalu pakai tabir surya mu. Jangan berpergian dengan orang tidak dikenal. Kau harus tetap berada di dekat Sakura dan Ino " Ibu Hinata, sedari tadi menceramahi Hinata yang hendak bersiap menuju bandara.

"iya kaasan. " Ucap Hinata singkat sembari mengangguk. Hari ini keluarganya akan mengantarkannya ke bandara.

Hinata, Hanabi dan ibunya berjalan menuju mobil Hiashi yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu.

"Cepat lah sedikit" Teriak Hiashi yang sudah mulai jenuh sedari tadi menunggu istri dan anak-anaknya bersiap.

Mereka bertiga pun mempercepat langkahnya mendengar teriakan sang ayah lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Hiashi pun melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara.

.

"Hinata, kau ingat janjimu pada otousan kan? " Hiashi yang sedang menyetir mobilnya bertanya.

"Ingat otousan. " jawab Hinata dengan wajah termenungnya.

Hanabi yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Hinata memandang kakaknya sedih.

.

.

Karena jarak rumah Hinata ke bandara cukup jauh. Akhirnya mereka tiba di bandara pukul 1.00 siang. Di sana tengah berdiri keluarga Sakura dan keluarga Ino. "Gomen, Aku lama. " Hinata menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

" Iya tidak apa apa. Ayo, satu setengah jam lagi keberangkatan kita. " Ucap Ino mengangkat kopernya.

Ino Sakura dan Ino masing-masing berpamitan dengan keluarga mereka. Pesan-pesan tak kalah memerahkan kuping ketiga gadis penyuka dance ini.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka melangkahkan kaki pergi untuk melakukan registrasi atau semacamnya sebelum berangkat.

.

Kini mereka bertiga telah berada di atas pesawat terbang, menunggu pesawat lepas landas.

"I'm coming Paris. " Ucap Ino dan Sakura serentak. " I'm Coming Naruto-kun. " Batin Hinata sambil memandang keluar jendela.

.

.

* * *

"Ah teme sialan_,_ sudah lama tidak bermain playstation denganmu, kini kau semakin mahir. " Naruto yang sedang bermain playstation bersama sahabatnya Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat Sasuke.

"hn, " Sasuke dengan lihainya memainkan game yang semasa kecil dimainkannya dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan Shion masih asik tiduran di sofa sambil membaca buku resep makanan. " Uh. Liburan musim panas yang menyebalkan. " Gumam Shion

" hey, apa kalian tidak merasa bosan dengan liburan ini? Hanya mendekam di apartment. " teriak Shion pada kedua sahabnya yang masih asik dengan game mereka.

"Tidak. " Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab serentak tanpa memalingkan wajah ke Shion.

Shion mulai kesal, ia bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke dan Naruto. " Pinggir kalian. Aku juga mau main. " Shion mengambil Stick game milik Naruto.

"eh tunggu tunggu...duh, aku jadi kalah. " kesal Naruto.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun , lawan aku. " Shion mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil memegang stick game yang tadi digunakan Naruto.

Bukan menuruti Shion, Sasuke malah meletakkan stick gamenya lalu bangkit.

"Kenapa? Sasuke-kun. Ayo temani! " teriak Shion yang kesal melihat temannya tidak mau bermain dengannya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Lalu Shion memandang ke arah Naruto. "Naruto-kun... ayoo! " Shion memandang Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Eh..?" Naruto yang ketakutan melihat expresi Shion, perlahan mundur dari duduknya .

Shion semakin geram karna tidak ada satupun yang mau menemaninya bermain " SASUKE-KUN...NARUTO-KUN..." Kini aura merah telah mengelabuhi Shion. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto.

_'PLETAK'_

_'BRUG'_

_._

* * *

" Aduh, gara-gara Shion pipiku jadi biru bengini. " Naruto sedang memandang wajahnya di cermin kamarnya. " aduhh.. duh.. Sakitnya. "

Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ia pun bergegas mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ya kaasan, ada apa malam begini menelfon? "

"_Naruto, kata paman Hiashi.. Hinata akan emmm..._" seperti ada yang membungkam mulut Kushina diujung telpon.

"halo, kaasan, kenapa? Halo.. Halo.." Tiba-tiba telpon terputus.

"kenapasih kaasan ini. ada-ada saja. " Naruto meletakkan handphonenya di kasur.

.

* * *

"Ada apa Minato. kenapa kau membungkam mulutku? aku ingin berbicara pada Naruto. " Kushina yang sedang menelpon Naruto dengan sangat terkejut mematikan handphonenya karna Minato membungkam mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah beri tahu Naruto tentang keberangkatan Hinata. " Ucap Minato memandang istrinya.

"Tapi kenapa? Lagi pula kalau kita beri tahu pada Naruto, dia bisa menjemput Hinata ke bandara. " Kushina melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, diikuti oleh Minato.

Minato menghela nafas. " pesan Hiashi, Naruto jangan sampai tahu. " jawab Minato sngkat.

"Oh iyaya. mungkin Hinata mau memberi kejutan. " ucap Khusina dengan senyumnya. Minato hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya kita sampai di Paris. " Ino menyeret kopernya . Mereka telah tiba di Paris subuh ini.

"Iya, ayo kita menuju apartement kita, aku lelah." dengan wajah musamnya Hinata berbicara sambil menguap.

"Iya, iya sebentar." Ino mengeluarkan buku nota dari dalam tasnya lalu membacanya. "Ini alamatnya, kita harus mencari taksi. " ucap Ino pada teman-temannya.

Sakura dan Hinata menggangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar bandara.

"Wah, cuaca pagi disini sangat indah ya? . Aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi. " Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam saat melangkahkan kaki keluar bandara.

"Permisi, bisa tolong antarkan kami ke alamat ini?" Ino bertanya pada supir taxi dengan bahasa perancisnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ino menunjukkan buku notanya pada supir taksi. Sang supir mengangguk menandakan tanda setuju.

"Oke." Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam taxi. Taxi pun melaju.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartment pukul 5.45 tepat. Mereka bertiga langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju meja receptionist. Mereka sedang mengkonfirmasi apartment yang telah mereka pesan secara online. Setelah semua prosedur terpenuhi, sang recepcionist memberi mereka kunci apartment pesanan mereka.

"201...202..ha ini dia. " Ino berlari menuju pintu nomor 203, lalu membuka kunci pintu itu. Mereka bertiga masuk ke apartment itu, lalu meletakkan koper-koper milik mereka sembarangan.

"Ah aku lelah, mungkin aku harus tidur. " Ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga. Sangat lelah. " Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang , Hinata juga ikut merebahkan badannya.

"Aku mau berjalan di sekitar taman ya. Udara pagi sangat bagus buat tubuh. " Sakura yang tidak mengantuk, memutuskan untuk berolahraga di taman apartment.

"Yaya. pergilah. " Ucap Ino dengan nada mengantuknya.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata dan Ino sangat malas berolahraga. Padahal cuaca diluar masih sejuk sejuknya. " Sakura menunggu di depan pintu lift, tidak lama kemudian pintu lift pun terbuka dengan seorang pria yang Sakura tidak perduli itu siapa. Sakura masuk ke dalam lift, lalu menekan tombol 1 (untuk lantai 1).

"aaaarg. " Sakura berteriak, karna lampu lift tiba-tiba mati. Sakura panik, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memeluk lelaki yang ada di dalam lift itu.

"Tolong lepaskan! " ucap pria itu risih dengan bahasa perancisnya yang sedikit Sakura ketahui.

"Aku takut. Tolongggg! " Sesekali Sakura berteriak meminta pertolongan. Ia takut akan kegelapan.

"Lift ini memang sering macet, sebentar lagi juga lancar kembali. " sang pria dengan santainya menjawab.

"Eh? kau mengerti bahasa jepang?" Heran Sakura dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba lift berguncang, membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh. Namun tubuhnya cepat di topang oleh lelaki disebelahnya. Lampu lift kembali menyala.

Sakura terpaku saat ia bertatapan lurus dengan lelaki tampan bermata onyx. Lelaki yang tadi dipeluknya saat lift tiba-tiba macet.

"Gomen.. " Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari topangan sang pria. Pintu lift pun terbuka. Tanpa berkata, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift.

"Hey tunggu! " Sakura ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, lalu mengejar pria berambut _spike_ itu.

.

"tunggu aku." Sakura yang keletihan mengejar lelaki itu sampai ketaman menghentikan langkanya. Ia sedikit membukkukkan tubuhnya dan memegang lututnya.

Pria itu sedikit menoleh kebelakang melihat Sakura yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju bangku taman dan duduk. Dengan nafas terengal, Sakura mendekati pria itu, lalu duduk disamping pria itu.

"Langkahmu besar sekali. " masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur, Sakura berbicara pada orang disampingnya. Namun si pria hanya diam.

"Aku Sakura, Namamu? kau sangat fasih berbahasa jepang. Apa kau asli warga negara prancis? " tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke. Aku hanya menuntut ilmu disini. " tanpa menoleh, pria itu menjawab.

"Wah, kalau begitu kebetulan. Aku dari Konoha, aku ke sini bersama temanku untuk berlibur selama musim panas. Senang berkenalan denganmu. " Sakura tersenyum manis pada lelaki itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'Konoha' langsung terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang melihat senyum manis wanita itu seakan terpaku, jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Hey, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? " Heran Sakura pada Sasuke yang melihatnya seperti ingin memangsa.

Sasuke yang di tegur dengan refleks memalingkan pandangannya kembali. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, segurat garis merah mucul di pipinya.

"wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan tangan halus sang gadis di dahinya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari bangku taman, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"tunggu! kau mau kemana? " Teriak Sakura pada lelaki yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab.

"Dasar orang aneh. " Sakura tersenyum manis menatap punggung lelaki yang semakin menjauh. " Tapi dia tampan juga. "

.

* * *

"Hinataaaa, Inooo. " Teriak Sakura saat memasuki apartmentnya. Ia menuju ranjang yang tengah digunakan Hinata dan Ino untuk tidur.

Hinata dan Ino yang terganggu tidurnya oleh Sakura refleks mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau berisik sekali Sakura.. " Ino yang kesal melempar guling ke arah Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengan lelaki tampan. Dia bisa berbahasa jepang. Huaaaaaa sangat tampan." Sakura kegirangan, ia berteriak tidak jelas.

"Sakura, tolong kecilkan suaramu. " Dengan mata sayu, Hinata berbicara.

"Iya, iya. Kalian ini malas sekali sih, sudah siang begini masih juga tidur. " Gumam Sakura. Ia merogoh kopernya, lalu menghambil handuk dan melangkahkan kami menuju kamar mandi.

.

* * *

"Huaaaa. " Naruto menguap. Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu melihat jam yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Apa? jam 11 siang? sebegitu lama kah aku bangun? " Naruto mengucek matanya, tidak percaya bahwa ini sudah sangat siang.

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi. Ia langsung mengambil handphone yang tergeletak diranjang lalu mengangkatnya.

"**_Naruto-kun, kau harus bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi berlibur ke pantai, kami menunggumu satu jam dari sekarang. Jaah._**" Penelpon yang ternyata Shion, mengakhiri teleponnya.

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu mengambil handuknya dan mandi. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi, jika ia tidak menuruti perkataan Shion. Bisa-bisa wajahnya penuh lebam lagi.

.

* * *

**"**Iya, jadi itu aku bertemu dengan lelaki super tampan. Tapi sikapnya dingin begitu kepadaku. " Ucap Sakura sambil membongkar isi kopernya, lalu menyusunnya di dalam sebuah lemari yang sudah disediakan.

"Mungkin dia tidak suka kau dekati karna bentuk jidatmu yang lebar." Ejek Ino yang sedang menyisir rambutnya dicermin.

"Diam kau Ino. " Geram Sakura.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Ino dan Sakura.

"Ayo kita kepantai. " ajak Ino sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"Iya iya, ide yang bagus! " Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Sakura pun juga setuju dengan ajakan Ino.

* * *

Naruto, Shion dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift. Hari ini mereka akan bersantai di Pantai.

Namun mata Naruto terdongak, Ia melihat sosok Hinata diluar lift sedang berjalan sambil tertawa dengan Ino dan Sakura. Wanita-wanita itu menuju ke arah lift yang sedang Naruto injakkan, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, Ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang ia lihat itu Hinata. Saat ia membelalakkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas, tiba-tiba pintu lift tertutup.

"Aneh.. " Gumam Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"ah tidak.. tidak. " Jawan Naruto. Shion yang mendengar hanya mengangguk.

"_mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja._ " batin Naruto

**.**

* * *

"Oh jadi Lelaki itu lari saat kau menempelkan tanganmu pada dahinya?" Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu lift, tertawa mendengar cerita Sakura.

Sakura dengan tawa kecilnya mengangguk.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift

"Kalau lelaki itu bertemu denganku, mungkin ia akan jatuh hati padaku. " Dengan pedenya Ino mengibaskan rambutnya.

Mereka menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Kau terlalu Percaya diri Ino. " Sakura mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Ino.

_'Tring'_ Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Sambil tertawa mereka pun masuk ke dalam lift.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**

**maaf sebelumnya, ficnya sempat eng hapus. tapi karna melihat PM para readers yang antusias, eng akan melanjutkan fic ini. mohon maaf sebelumnya, untuk chap 8 hari senin updatenya ya. soalnya eng mau membenahi fic ini dulu menjadi kalimat baku.**


	8. Penjelasan Terakhir

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ (Untuk sedikit adegan romantis)**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku . No Lime**

**-OO-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

.

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu**.

.

_Chapter 8_

Langit cerah, awan seakan menari nari diatas langit. Sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuh, membuat penanda untuk musim ini.

Sekerumunan pemuda-pemudi bersendau gurau dibawah teriknya sang maha surya.

"Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun. Kita geraikan saja tikarnya disana. " Tunjuk wanita berambut indigo pirang, Shion. Naruto yang sedang memegang tikar untuk di bentangkan di areal pesisir pantai hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia sedikit berkacak pinggak, ia tidak suka akan keramaian. Sebenarnya mereka sudah memesan area pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai. Namun, karna permintaan Shion dengan alasan 'lebih ramai lebih asik' maka sekarang mereka berada di area pesisir pantai umum.

Naruto mengelarkan tikar berwana merah muda itu di pasir bak cermin. Diatasnya sudah berdiri payung yang telah mereka pesan juga.

Dengan celana pendek untuk Naruto,Sasuke dan bikini untuk Shion. Kini mereka membaringkan tubuh, seperti tengah pasrah akan tubuh yang akan dikeringkan oleh sinar terik . Sesekali lotion UV juga mereka oleskan pada tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata?" Sakura yang tengah berbaring menatap matahari bertanya pada Hinata. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura sedang berjemur di pantai yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, ini giliranku. " Ucap Hinata. Ia menyodorkan dirinya untuk membelikan jus jeruk di kedai pinggir pantai. Ia mulai langkahnya menuju kedai itu.

Namun ia berhenti melangkah, mendongak, dan temenung . Ia tengah melihat seorang yang menjadi alasannya menginjakkan negara ini, Paris.

"Itu Naruto?"Gumam Hinata. Ia masih tidak percaya melihat lelaki yang amat ia cintai. Namun sekali lagi ia mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini ia merasa terkejut. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat Naruto sedang mengoleskan lotion ketubuh wanita berambut indigo pirang.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia menghampiri Naruto dan memaki wanita itu. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa melihat itu dari kejauhan. Setetes air bening menjatuhi kelopak matanya.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Hinata masih terdiam memandangi sosok Naruto yang amat senang berada di dekat gadis itu.

"Maaf . " Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. Seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya."Tidak apa apa. Aku yang salah. " Ucap Hinata karna ia merasa dirinya sedari tadi melamun. Hinata lalu teringat akan jus jeruk. Sesekali ia alihkan lagi pandangan pada sosok Naruto diujung sana.

"Eh?"Namun sayang, Naruto tidak ada lagi ditempat itu. Hanya tersisa wanita tadi dan seorang lelaki berambut _spyke _sedang berbaring_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tolong antarkan kesebelah sana ya! " Hinata menunjukkan letak tempat ia dan sahabatnya tengah bersantai. " Baiklah, 3 orange jus. " Ucap wanita pemilik kedai dengan bahasa Perancis yang Hinata ketahui.

Setelah memesan minuman, kini ia hendak kembali menuju tempat teman-temannya bersantai. Sambil manunggu pesanan tiba, ia akan berjemur dibawah terik matahari. Namun, sebelum sampai ketempat yang dituju ia mendadak jatuh. Karna melamun, kini ia kembali tersenggol.

"Maaf. " Ucap lelaki yang tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata pun mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki itu untuk bangkit. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya pada pria yang telah menabraknya dan menolongnya. Sekali lagi ia terkejut, seakan terpaku kikuk. Masih memegang tangan lelaki itu erat, ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Lelaki yang dimaksud juga seperti orang kaku, mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya tatapan mata yang tengah mereka rasakan.

"Naruto-kun. " Akhirnya kata itu keluar. Setelah sekuat tenaganya ia keluarkan hanya untuk mengucapkan nama seseorang yang tengah menabraknya.

Lelaki yang ternyata Naruto, cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari sang gadis.

Naruto tidak merespon, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata. Seperti orang yang tidak mengenal. Rasa sakit kembali menghampiri gadis bertubuh ramping ini. Namun ia tidak mau putus asa, ia harus menghampiri Naruto dan mendapat penjelasan.

"Naruto-kun tunggu!" Hinata berteriak, sambil berlari, ia mengejar lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju tempat teman-temannya beristirahat.

"Naruto...kun. " Teriak Hinata mengikuti Naruto sampai pada tempat teman-temannya berbaring.

Seorang wanita tengah berdiri karna mendengar teriakan Hinata. Gadis yang bernama Shion itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Ia merasa aneh melihat Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang wanita.

Naruto semakin mendekat dengan Shion. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Naruto merangkul pundak Shion.

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun?"Tanya Shion sambil melihat wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto.

"Dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya. " Naruto menatap Hinata yang tengah berdiri sambil memandang dirinya dan Shion sedang berangkulan.

Sekali lagi Shion dibuat bingung oleh sahabatnya itu, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Tanpa memperdulikan wanita yang tengah terpatung kaku disana, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas berjemurnya.

.

Hatinya sakit berkali-kali melihat itu. Apa lagi saat ia dengar ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Hinata.

"Beginihkah rasa sakitnya?" Gumam Hinata sambil memandang Naruto yang tengah berbaring di atas tikar. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Hinata.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali pada teman-temannya. Mungkin Naruto masih belum percaya bahwa ia datang sejauh ini untuk menemuinya, itulah yang kini tersirat di benak Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa kau lama sekali? Pesanan jusnya juga sudah datang." Teriak Ino pada temannya yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku ke toilet tadi." Dengan wajah seperti orang yang sedang befikir keras, Hinata kembali berbaring di tikar.

" Sakura kemana?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Oh. Dia sedang ada urusan, tidak tau mau kemana." Sambil berbaring dengan bikini merah dan kacamata hitamnya, Ino berkata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga punggungnyalah yang akan diterjang sinar matahari. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berfikir keras, apakah lelaki itu tadi Naruto atau bukan.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau juga berada dipantai ini. " Ucap Sakura. Kini ia sedang duduk dipasir pantai dengan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja ia lihat.

"Dengan siapa kau kemari?" Lelaki dingin itu mulai memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sakura.

"Oh dengan teman-temanku, kau sendiri?" Tanya sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Sama." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh. " Angguk Sakura. " Kau mau berkenalan dengan teman-temanku?" Dengan wajah puppy eyesnya Sakura memohon. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ino dan Hinata jikalau bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, ia akan mengenalkan Sasuke pada mereka.

Karna melihat wanita disebelahnya sudah memohon, akhirnya lelaki itu mengangguk tanda setuju. Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke, agar pria itu mengikutinya ketempat teman-temannya berada.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa mungkin ia berlibur dengan Gaara?. " Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto memeluk dan mencium Hinata tadi, perasaan rindu menghampiri dirinya karna sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Apalagi saat ia memegang tangan Hinata. Seusaha apapun ia menutupi bahwa ia tidak mencintai Hinata, Semakin besar pula ia mencintai gadis itu.

Namun Naruto harus sadar, bahwa yang menjadikannya sampai seperti ini adalah karna Hinata lebih memilih Gaara.

"Kau sangat aneh Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya kau mengenal gadis tadi atau tidak? " Sambil memejamkan mata, Shion bertanya pada Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mendengar Shion yang mengungkit kembali tentang wanita itu.

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Naruto datar, namun tidak mencerminkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat.

"Oh. " Shion mengangguk.

"Akan aku yang periksa sendiri nanti." Batin Shion. Ntah perduli apa yang kini menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Ino." Teriak Sakura. Sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ia tersenyum manis pada temannya.

"Eh?" Ino terlunjak kaget, ia perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya, sedikit ia turunkan kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Sedangkan Hinata masih tidak bergerak, ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ini dia ,lelaki yang pernah ku ceritakan." Ucap Sakura bangga.

"Aku Ino." Sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada lelaki tampan itu, ia tersenyum.

Sasuke sedikit berjongkok, lalu membalas jabatan tangan Ino. "Sasuke. " Dengan wajah dinginnya ia menjawab.

"Hinata, bangun. " Teriak Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyankan tubuh Hinata.

"Eh ada apa?" Hinata yang merasa terusik perlahan membuka matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu perlahan bangkit.

"Ini Sasuke yang kuceritakan. " Ucap Sakura.

Hinata berdiri lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hinata. " Hinata tersenyum ramah pada lelaki itu.

Hinata seperti mengenal lelaki itu. "Eh? Kau tadi yang ku lihat bersama Naruto dan seorang wanita kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto? Kau bertemu dengannya Hinata?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya karna terkejut. Ino pun terheran sambil memandang Hinata.

"Ya, aku yang bersama Naruto dan seorang gadis yang bernama Shion. " Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Benar, ternyata benar dugaan Hinata. Tidak salah lagi. Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya di tikarnya.

"Kau tinggallah sebentar disini." Sakura menyuruh Sasuke agar bergabung dengan dirinya dan temannya. Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Sasuke yang penasaran bertanya pada Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino juga penasaran pada Hinata, kapan Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto dan apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan. Mereka mendekatkan tubuh pada Hinata.

Hinata menjawab lelaki itu dengan anggukan. "Dia kekasihku, lebih tepatnya...mantan kekasih. Tapi aku masih mencintainya, alasanku datang ke sini adalah aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Hinata memulai pembicaraannya, ia bermohon, semoga temannya Naruto ini bisa membantu walaupun itu sedikit. Membantu agar Naruto mau bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi, ia bilang pada seorang wanita bahwa ia tidak mengenalku. " Hinata tertunduk, seperti air mata tengah menetes dipipinya. Ino yang melihat itu semakin mendekatkan diri pada Hinata. Ia membiarkan Hinata untuk menangis dipelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau mempertemukan mereka berdua?" Sakura memohon pada lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah memelas. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat sahabatnya terus menangis.

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau teme. " Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja kembali.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Oh. " Naruto mengangguk lalu meneruskan acara berjemurnya.

"Naruto. " Sasuke mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Apa? " Masih berbaring, Naruto menjawab.

" Kau kenal Hinata? Ia ingin bertemu denganmu. " Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke berbicara.

Shion yang sedari tadi berbaring, perlahan bangkit karna mendengar sahabatnya membicarakan seseorang.

"Ha? Hinata?" Naruto mengacungkan jari teluncuknya di dagunya. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya?"

"Hinata itu siapa Sasuke-kun?" Shion mendongak pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga belum kenal lama, tapi dia berkata, kalau Naruto itu mantan kekasihnya. "Ntah gerangan apa yang membuat Sasuke banyak berbicara . Mungkin karna permintaan Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu Hinata agar bertemu Naruto.

"Apa?" Shion kaget. "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami bahwa kau pernah berpacaran." Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia semakin penasaran. "Jangan-jangan, itu gadis berambut indigo tadi." Tebak Shion.

"Ya kau benar, gadis itu berambut indigo." Sasuke membenarkan pernyataan Shion.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, sungguh. " Kini Naruto membuang tatapannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak suka terus-terusan diintrogasi seperti maling yang tertangkap mencuri seekor ayam.

"Kau berbohong. " Serentak Shion dan Sasuke.

Naruto mengendus kesal. "Baiklah..baiklah! Dia itu cinta pertamaku! Kami sempat berpacaran. Tapi dia mengkhianatiku. Dan kalian tahu? Aku pindah kesini hanya untuk menghindari dia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada disini. " Naruto menceritakan panjang lebar tentang gadis yang membuat kedua sahabatnya penasaran.

"Setidaknya kau temui dia dulu. Mungkin ada satu hal yang ingin dibicarakannya padamu. " Shion mengelus pundak Naruto yang seperti mengeluarkan gerutu emosi ketika menceritakan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Shion-chan, aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengannya."Ucap Naruto ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tidak _gentelman. " _Sindir Shion.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa! Aku tidak perduli. Kalau kalian bertemu lagi dengannya, katakan saja padanya bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintainya. " Naruto berdecak kesal. "Aku jadi tidak mood untuk berada di pantai ini, aku pulang duluan!" Naruto bangkit dari tempat berbaringnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

"Haa. Memang Naruto dari dulu tetap saja keras kepala. " Shion menggeleng menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun. " Teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan .Wanita itu ternyata Sakura, yang sedang berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya menuju tempat Sasuke dan Shion tengah duduk. Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap, sepertinya mereka akan pulang.

Sasuke dan Shion refleks menoleh pada asal suara.

Sesampainya di tempat Sasuke dan Shion, Sakura langsung menjelaskan. "Kami akan segera pulang, tapi sebelumnya kami tengah memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung dengan Naruto disini."

"Naruto sudah pergi. " Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura seperti nada menyesal.

"Apa?" Serentak Sakura dan Ino. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah tersentak. Hinata sudah memberanikan diri untuk bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, namun semuanya sia-sia.

"Kau yang bernama Hinata kan?"Shion bangkit mendekati Hinata. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap Shion. Dengan wajah senduhnya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau yang sabar ya Hinata. " Shion mengelus pundak Hinata. " Naruto-kun berkata, ia tidak mencintaimu lagi." Shion menatap wajah Hinata dengan senduh.

Sakura dan Ino mendadak tersentak tak percaya, mereka tidak percaya Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Ya itu yang dikatakan Naruto. " Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Shion.

"Dasar Naruto bajingan! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran. " Ino mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak terima Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu. Hinata sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk Naruto. Namun apa yang Hinata dapatkan? Itu sungguh membuat Ino naik darah.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku baik-baik saja. " Ucap Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya yang seperti dipaksa.

"Apa?" Ino kaget mendengar kata-kata Hinata, bangaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke,Shion dan Sakura menatap Hinata dengan wajah terheran.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar ucapan itu langsung dari mulutnya. " Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, kami akan terus mendukungmu Hinata. "Shion kini bersimpati dengan Hinata. Ia berjanji akan mempertemukan Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Naruto..." Teriak Shion dengan geramnya di pintu apartment Naruto. Ia mengetuk keras pintu apartment Naruto. Setelah pulang dari pantai tadi, ia berpisah dengan Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau bertemu dengan Hinata. Cara apapun akan ia tempuh walaupun cara kasar sekalipun. Ia hanya tidak ingin sesama kaumnya dilecehkan oleh lelaki.

"Buka pintunya atau aku akaaaaaan.." Belum lagi Shion selesai dengan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa kau ribut-ribut Shion-chan?" Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia berbicara dengan Shion dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Hinata sekarang!" Ucap Shion dengan suara super kerasnya.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau...?" Belum lagi Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shion menarik tangan Naruto. Ia akan membawa Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata yang sudah menunggu Naruto di taman apartment.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?jangan bilang kau akan membawaku menemui wanita itu." Gerutu Naruto. Shion terus menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto yang sudah melihat kekesalan di wajah Shion, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Shion membawanya.

.

Sesampainya ditaman, Shion menghempaskan tangan Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong. " Kau harus bersikap dewasa!" Shion yang sudah mengantarkan Naruto ke tempat Hinata memilih untuk kembali ke aprtmentnya, sangat tidak mengenakkan kalau ia harus jauh terlalu ikut campur pada urusan percintaan Naruto dan Hinata.

.

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya Hinata juga tidak sadar akan kedatangan Naruto. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, Naruto berhenti dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter dari tubuh Hinata.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya pada asal suara.

"Naruto-kun. " Hinata masih terpaku melihat sosok yang amat ia rindukan kini berhadapan dengannya, walaupun dengan jarak yang tidak dekat.

"Sudah cukup basa-basimu, aku tidak punya waktu lama! " Naruto berbicara ketus tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Hinata mendekati Naruto dengan satu langkah kecilnya.

"Kau tidak perna berbuat salah padaku!"

"Aku minta maaf Naruto-kun, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Gaara. Aku sudah sadar, bahwa kau yang sangat kucintai. "

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! " Putus Naruto masih tidak melihat Hinata. "Kau pikir aku akan berubah setelah tahu bahwa kau tidak berpacaran dengan Gaara Lagi?" ucap Naruto lantang.

Air mata mengalir dipelupuk mata Hinata.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih memakai cincin yang sama padaku? Cincin yang satunya kau berikan padaku? Cincin yang kau berikan saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Kenapa?" Hinata terus bertanya tidak hentinya. Ia sedikit berteriak, air mata yang tak terbendung lagi akhirnya keluar berbarengan dengan kata-katanya.

Naruto terkejut melihat cincin ditangannya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka cincin itu masih bertengger dijarinya. Padahal ia sudah memastikan tidak ada satu bendapun tentang Hinata yang tersisa.

"Jadi ini yang kau permasalahkan?baik aku akan membuangnya. " Naruto melepaskan cincin berlian dari tangannya, lalu mencampakkan benda itu jauh.

"Naruto-kun...apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata sangat terkejut melihat Naruto membuang cincin itu. Cincin yang mirip dengan cincin yang kini ia pakai. Hinata kini melangkah lebih mendekati Naruto, sampai kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Bukan itu yang kuinginkan! Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti yang dulu. " Hinata terus berucap sambil menangis sengugukan.

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Apa kau kurang mengerti ucapanku tadi?" Sentak Naruto. Masih tidak sudi memandang Hinata yang tengah menitikan air mata.

Hinata semakin terpuruk, air mata terus-menerus keluar seperti tak hentinya.

Sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang tidak menatapnya, Hinata menarik nafasnya perlahan . Ia akan berusaha sekali lagi." Baiklah. Untuk yang terakhir, aku mau kau mengatakannya dengan menatap mataku. Setelah ini aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mencarimu lagi." Hinata mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus tumpah.

Naruto memberanikan diri menatap mata Hinata, dari guratan wajah Naruto, ia seperti menyesal telah membuat Hinata menangis , namun lubang di dalam hatinya tidak bisa terobati lagi.

Naruto memandang lekat mata Hinata. Ia menghela nafasnya sekali. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Hyuga Hinata!" Ucap Naruto lantang.

Hinata bernafas lega, sekali lagi ia hapus air matanya yang jatuh karna ucapan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah berkata jujur padaku. Besok aku akan pulang, urusanku sudah selesai disini. " Hinata berjinjit ia memberi kecupan terakhir di pipi kanan Naruto sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan kehidupannya.

Hinata melepaskan cincin berlian ditanganya, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkan cincin itu ditelapak tangan Naruto. " Aku kembalikan yang seharusnya bukan milikku. "

Setelah mengecup pipi Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mengembalikan cincin pada Naruto, dengan air mata yang terus turun ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku diam di taman.

Ia harus kuat, ia sudah berjanji pada otousan dan Hanabi. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan bersedih. Walaupun masih terasa berat baginya, ia percaya bahwa ucapan Naruto tadi sudah membuatnya lebih tenang.

Mulai detik Naruto mengucapkan keputusannya, ia harus menjalani kehidupan barunya . Kehidupan baru tanpa ada nama Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin besok akan pulang? " Tanya Ino yang sedang duduk diranjang. Ino dan Sakura tengah memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menyusun bajunya kedalam koper.

Hinata mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Urusanku sudah selesai disini. " Sekali lagi senyum palsu bertengger di bibirnya.

"Sehari lagi saja kau temani kami berlibur. " Sakura memohon dengan wajah memelasnya.

Hinata menggeleng. " Tidak Sakura, kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpaku." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Aku juga akan pulang bersamamu besok. Kau bagaimana Ino?" Putus Sakura , kini ia bertanya pada Ino.

"Kita pergi bersama dan harus pulang bersama juga. " Ino tersenyum manis kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu sepe.." Sebelum Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia dikejutkan dengan pelukan yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kami tidak akan mungkin bersenang-senang tanpamu. " Ucap Ino di sela pelukannya dengan Hinata. Sakura pun mengganguk setuju dengan Ino. "Terima kasih. Kalian memang teman terbaikku " Hinata tersenyum manis, ia menitikan air mata. Air mata karna terharu pada kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Tunggulah aku dua tahun lagi. Aku akan menemui orang tuamu di Konoha dan segera melamarmu. "Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Mereka sedang berdiri di balkon apartmen,Sakura memutus kan bertemu malam ini juga dengan Sasuke, setelah ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke negaranya bersama Hinata dan Ino besok.

" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. " Sakura berhambur dipelukan Sasuke.

"Aishiteru. " Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia kini telah jatuh hati pada gadis musim semi itu. Ntah apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada Sakura.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan menunggumu. " Sakura sedikit menitikan air mata dipundak Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengemas pakaianku. " Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari lelaki tampan itu. "Sampai bertemu dua tahun lagi Sasuke-kun." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**

**Beritahu jika terdapat banyak typo.**


	9. Akhir

**APHRODITE**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : T+ **

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning :**

**OOC, tanda baca yang tidak tepat, penulisan kalimat yang tidak baku .**

**-OO-**

_Sedikit ingin menceritakan Legenda dari Yunani. Aphrodite, dewi cinta dan kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani. Dengan keindahan paras yang dimilikinya, Aphrodite menjadi rebutan para dewa, seperti Hermes, bahkan Ares, sang dewa perang. Namun Zeus memberi keputusan lain. Ia menikahkan Aphrodite dengan putranya dari Hera, yaitu Hephaestus, dewa yang dulu dibuang oleh Hera karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa. Sebagai hadiah karena Hephaestus mau melepaskan Hera dari singgasana jebakan yang diciptakan untuk menghukum ibunya itu. Pernikahan itu tentu tidak menghentikan sikap Aphrodite yang gemar mengembara pada hati dewa lain, terlebih pada Ares. Hingga suatu ketika Hephaestus memergoki keduanya. Ia membalas perbuatan Aphrodite dengan meminta bantuan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan yang dianggap musuh oleh Aphrodite._

**.**

**Cerita diatas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic kali ini wkwk. Hanya panggilan oleh sang pemeran yang ntah didapat dari mana itu.**

**.**

**"Spesial chapter terakhir"**

**.**

_Chapter 9_

_**' 2 tahun kemudian**_ '

Terpampang di sebuah cermin sosok bayangan wanita bermata lavender sedang menyisir surai indigo berwarna biru tua nya. Tatapan kosongnya ia tujukan pada cermin. Hari ini tepat 2 tahun setelah dia meninggalkan paris. Musim panas kembali menghampiri, seakan mengingatkannya akan hal menyakitkan yang coba ia lupakan.

**Flashback**

"Hati-hati dijalan ya. " Ucap Shion sembari tersenyum. Shion dan Sasuke ikut mengantarkan Hinata dan teman-temannya ke bandara.

"Iya terima kasih Shion." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kami pamit duluya. Pesawat kami akan segera berangkat." Ino mulai mengangkat kopernya.

"Sasuke-kun, jaga dirimu baik-baik. " Ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk tersenyum manis mendengarkan ucapan Sakura."Kau juga."

Hinata dan kawan-kawan pun melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan Shion dan Sasuke.

"Daah.. Sampai jumpa. " Teriak Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

**Flashback off**

Semenjak kepulangannya dari Paris, ia berubah drastis. Ia terlihat lebih ceria, namun ceria yang seperti dipaksakan. Hinata lebih suka menyendiri. Yang terpenting, ia tidak memberitahukan orang tuanya tentang kandasnya hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah membahas lagi tentang Naruto.

Hiashi yang selalu melihat Hinata ceria didepannya seperti tahu bahwa Hinata dan Naruto kini kembali berhubungan. Hiashi tidak pernah menanyakan lagi soal Naruto pada Hinata, karna senyum ceria Hinata sudah menjawab itu semua.

Namun dibalik keceriaannya di depan banyak orang, setiap malam ia menangis . Hinata terus menangisi lelaki yang sudah tidak mencintainya. Ia mencoba melupakan lelaki itu, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"_Hinata! Cepat sedikit atau kami akan ketinggalan pesawat._" Teriak ibu Hinata dari kejauhan. Teriakan itu berhasil memecah lamunan Hinata.

"Iya kaasan. Aku akan segera turun. " Teriak Hinata.

Sore ini Hinata akan diantarkan oleh orang tuanya menuju kediaman Namikaze dikarenakan ayah Hinata yaitu Hiashi, mendapat pekerjaan diluar kota selama waktu musim panas.

Hinata terpaksa tidak diikut sertakan, mengingat ia harus menyusun skripsi yang akan dipertanggung jawabkannya untuk kelulusannya di Universitas. Sementara orangtua dan adiknya pergi ke kota Suna selama musim panas, mau tidak mau Hinata harus dititipkan pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Hinata, jangan bermalas-malasan dirumah bibi Kushina. Kau harus menyelesaikan skripsimu, untuk saat ini tidak usah bermain-main dulu. Jangan lupa besok kau ambil mobilmu di bengkel! Mungkin besok bannya telah selesai diganti dengan yang baru. " Hiashi yang sedang duduk di bangku depan sebuah taksi membalikkan sedikit badannya untuk memberi pesan pada Hinata.

"Baiklah otousan." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan merepotkan bibi kushina dan paman Minato juga . Setelah selesai dari Suna, kami akan segera pulang. "Ibu Hinata yang duduk dikursi belakang dengan Hinata dan Hanabi juga ikut menyampaikan pesan pada anak sulungnya.

Hinata mengangguk pada ibunya.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata neechan, kami akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh sepulang dari Suna. "Ucap Hanabi. Hinata hanya tersenyum mengangguk pada adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaman Minato dan Kushina. Hiashi berburu turun dari dalam taksi diikuti oleh Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi dan ibunya menunggu didalam taksi.

.

"Minato, Kushina. Aku titipkan Hinata pada kalian . " Hiashi berbicara pada Kushina dan Minato yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Pembicaaraan tidak terlalu panjang, karna sebelumnya Hiashi sudah meminta izin terdahulu pada Minato di telfon dan Minato mengizinkan.

"Tenang saja Hiashi, calon menantuku ini sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. " Kushina tersenyum pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di sebelah Hiashi dengan koper pakaiannya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan ibunda Naruto.

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu, takut akan tertinggal pesawat. " Hiashi memohon pamit pada kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

"Hinata, ingat, jangan menyusahkan bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato." Ucap Hiashi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya,sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Baik otousan." Hinata tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Yasudah, otousan pergi dulu. " Hiashi mencium dahi anaknya . Sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dan kedua calon besannya ia pun berjalan meninggalkan. Dengan langkah yang sedikit besar, ia menuju taksi yang masih menunggunya.

.

"Hinata, ayo masuk. " Khusina mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baik bibi." Ucap Hinata sambil menarik kopernya dan menuju masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Namikaze itu.

.

Khusina mengajak Hinata menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama musim panas.

"Kau tidur disini saja Hinata, sudah lama kamar ini tidak ada yang menempati." Khusina membukakan pintu kamar. Kamar yang Hinata pernah tau. Ya itu adalah kamar Naruto.

"Tapi.. Bibi." Hinata sedikit tercengang, bagaimana mungkin ia disuruh tidur dikamar lelaki yang berusaha ia lupakan.

"Kamar tamu belum di bersihkan sayang. Lagi pula Naruto kan tidak ada disini. Kau tidak perlu sungkan. " Khusina sedikit merapikan ranjang Naruto.

"Yasudah, bibi tinggal dulu. Kau beristirahatlah." Khusina membelai rambut indigo gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya itu.

"Terima kasih bibi, setelah merapikan pakaianku, aku akan segera turun. " Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia bisa bersantai-santai dirumah calon ibu mertuanya. Bisa-bisa ia di cap menantu yang pemalas.

Walaupun hubungan Hinata yang sebenanrnya dengan Naruto telah kandas, tapi orangtuanya dan orang tua Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hinata dan Naruto seperti orang yang sudah tidak saling kenal.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya duduk diranjang Naruto, ia belai sedikit bedcover berwarna oranye gelap itu. Air mata mengalir dipipinya, ia sangat merindukan lelaki yang pernah tidur di ranjang itu. Perlahan ia hapus rintikan air dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menghela nafas sekali. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi lelaki yang sudah tidak mencintainya.

.

"Bibi sedang apa? Bisa ku bantu? " Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian, kini menemui Khusina di dapur.

"Kau tidak beristirahat Hinata?" Khusina membalikkan badannya .

"Tidak bibi." Geleng Hinata

"Bibi sedang memasak makan malam kita. " Wanita bersurai merah darah itu berbicara, ia masih sibuk mengiris sayur sayuran.

"Biar aku saja bibi, aku juga bisa." Hinata mendekati Kushina.

"Yah baiklah." Khusina merasa senang karna Hinata mau membantunya memasak.

"Suit..suit. "

"Kalian sudah seperti ibu dan anak saja." Ejek Minato yang sedang mendengarkan mereka sambil membaca koran di meja makan.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak menghentikan acara memotong-motong sayurannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, jadi kapan pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan? " Tanya Minato disela makan malamnya.

"Eh?" Hinata yang sedang memasukkan garpu yang telah tertancap sayuran terheran. "Maksud paman? Pertunanganku dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata kikuk. Inilah akibatnya karna Hinata tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

Minato mengangguk. "Jadi dengan siapa lagi?" Ucap Minato.

"Aku.." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sudah sudah makan saja dulu. Lagi pula Hinata masih harus menyusun skripsinya." Ucap Kushina pada suaminya.

Syukurlah, masih ada yang mengerti Hinata.

Minato hanya mengangguk pada Kushina. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan meja makan, Hinata menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia mau melanjutkan menyusun skripsinya malam ini, tapi ntah kenapa ia seperti ingin tidur . Ia mengantuk.

Hinata berbaring dikasur milik Naruto, ia tarik selimut yang terlipat rapi disana. Matanya sudah sangan berat. Sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi, ia mematikan lampu meja yang terletak diatas meja disamping ranjangnya.

.

.

.

_**'Ckrek'**_

"Huft, untung saja aku masih menyimpan kunci cadangan ini. " Gumam seseorang lelaki sambil mendorong pelan pintu rumahnya, seperti seorang maling ia mengendap endap pada pukul 01.00 pagi.

Lelaki itu adalah Naruto, jika bukan Sasuke yang memaksa Shion dan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha dikarenakan Sasuke ingin melamar gadisnya, mungkin Naruto masih berada di Paris sekarang sambil menikmati liburan musim panasnya.

Naruto sengaja tidak memberi tahu orangtuanya atas kepulangannya dari Paris, ia memanfaatkan keadaan untuk memberi kejutan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan kaasannya yang galak, dan otousannya yang perhatian.

"Pasti kaasan dan otousan sudah tidur." Naruto berjalan diruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah.

"Aku sangat merindukan rumahku." Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup nafas dalam. Ia sangat rindu akan kehangatan rumahnya yang sudah 2 tahun ia tinggalkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur." Gumam Naruto. Dengan tas ransel yang ia bawa, Naruto berjalan naik ke lantai dua, ia hendak menuju kamarnya.

.

Perlahan ia dorong pintu kamarnya. "Hoaaam." Naruto menguap, ia sudah sangat lelah. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tidak bercahaya.

Masih dengan suasana sedikit gelap, ia meletakkan tas ranselnya disembarang tempat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang miliknya.

Sinar bulan yang menembus gorden jendela kamarnya, sedikit memberi cahaya kedalam. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Pantulan sinar matahari masuk dari celah celah gorden berwarna biru muda ,seakan membangunkan gadis yang sedang terlelap. Hinata membuka sedikit matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tubuhnya kini sedang memeluk lelaki yang juga sedang memeluknya, wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan nafas hangat lelaki itu. Wajah Hinata memerah sesaat karna lelaki yang sedang memeluknya juga, perlahan membuka matanya, seperti mimpi menurutnya. Pandangan mereka menyatu, dan...

"Aaaaargggg." Teriak Histeris keduanya. Hinata melompat bangkit dari ranjang, sedangkan lelaki yang ternyata Naruto tersentak dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit sampai punggungnya menyentuh penyangga tempat tidur.

"Na..Naruto-kun? " Hinata mendongak tidak percaya. "Baa ..bagaimana bisa kau disini? aa..apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Disudut kamar, Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Ia berusaha menelan ludahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Sedang apa kau dikamarku. Dan kenapa kau tadi memelukku?" Sentak Naruto yang juga tidak percaya .

"Ada apa Hinata?" Kushina dan Minato yang khawatir mendengar teriakan dari kamar Hinata, langsung berlari menemui calon menantunya itu.

Namun wajah khawatir mereja berubah menjadi wajah terkejut, saat melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di ranjang, dengan punggung menyentuh penyangga ranjang.

"Naruto?" Ucap Minato dan Khusina serentak.

"Kaasan.. Otousan.." Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu belari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Dipeluknya lah orang tuanya yang sangat amat ia rindukan itu.

"Gomen, aku pulang tidak memberitahu kalian terlebih dahulu. Karna aku ingin memberi kalian kejutan." Naruto tersenyum gembira dibalik punggung kedua orang tua yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kaasan rindu sekali padamu. " Kushina sedikit menetaskan air mata bahagia diujung matanya.

Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum, ia juga rindu dengan Naruto. Seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata menunduk, ia juga ingin dipeluk dengan Naruto. Namun apa daya, ia hanya masa lalu Naruto. Masalalu yang pahit. Hinata menarik nafas dalam, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bersikap biasa dihadapan Naruto.

"Kaasan.. otousan, kenapa dia bisa ada dikamar ku?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya dari kedua orang tuanya. Sedikit ekor matanya melirik pada gadis yang masih berdiri disudut kamarnya.

"Dia akan tinggal disini selama musim panas. Keluarganya sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota." Ucap Khusina tersenyum memandang Hinata.

"Hinata tidak bisa ikut karna harus menyusun skripsi. Dari pada ia harus sendiri dirumahnya, lebih baik dia tinggal disini dulu sampai keluarganya pulang. Tidak baik anak perempuan tinggal sendiri dirumah." Sambung Minato.

"Tetapi kenapa harus dikamarku? Kan dia bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Kamarku bukan tempat penampungan. " Naruto mendengus kesal.

_'Pletak'_

"Aduh... kaasan sakit sekali ." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang diberi ibunya pukulan.

Hinata yang melihat itu menunduk, dengan susah payah ia menahan tawanya.

"Bercandamu kelewatan Naruto. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada calon istrimu. " Dengan wajah merah padamnya, Khusina membentak anak semata wayangnya itu. Minato hanya menggeleng melihat anaknya dan istrinya.

_'Deg'_

Naruto dan Hinata mendongak mendengar ucapan ibunya. Calon istri?.

"Hinata ayo sini ikut bibi." Kushina menjulurkan tangannya, ia menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinata yang merespon, langsung berlari kecil kearah Kushina yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar bersama Minato.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan si keras kepala ini. " Kushina tersenyum sejenak pada Hinata, lalu mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto dikamarnya.

.

"Oh jadi sekarang kalian sudah mempunyai anak yang baru sehingga aku tidak dipedulikan?" Sindir Naruto sambil memandang orangtuanya dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Cih." Naruto yang tidak direspon merasa kesal, ia menutup kuat pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hinata, bibi akan membereskan kamarmu." Kushina mengajak Hinata menuju kamar tamu. Kamar yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan kamar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu bibi, aku bisa membereskannya." Hinata menahan tangan Khusina yang hendak memasang bedcover pada ranjang itu.

"Kau memang anak yang rajin. " Kushina tersenyum pada Hinata. "Bibi akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kau mandilah, setelah itu turun untuk sarapan bersama." Kushina melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Baik bibi. "

.

.

.

Hinata mondar mandir dikamarnya, ia menggigit jarinya. Ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Aduh bagaimana ini. " Hinata kebingungan, ia sangat takut kembali lagi ke kamar Naruto. Ia ingin mengambil baju-bajunya yang masih tersimpan di lemari Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto yang terletak disebelah kamarnya.

_'Toktoktok' _

Dengan gugupnya ia mengetuk kamar lelaki itu.

"Naruto-kun, buka pintunya sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto dengan malasnya.

"Aku ingin mengambil pakaianku." Hinata menunundukkan wajahnya sambil sedikit menarik ujung bajunya, ia takut untuk menatap wajah Naruto, ia takut akan mendapat caci makian lagi dari lelaki itu.

Bukannya bersuara, Naruto malah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"_Ayohla Hinata, kenapa kau terus kikuk di depan lelaki ini. Mana dirimu yang dulu?_" Batin Hinata . Ia menarik lagi nafasnya, sedikit ia melirik Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, secepatnya ia ambil pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar lelaki dingin itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau pulang mendadak? Apa kau tidak repot dengan skripsi yang harus kau selesaikan?" Ucap Minato pada Naruto. Mereka ber-4 sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja makan.

"Aku akan selesaikan disini otousan. Sasuke ingin melamar Sakura, ia memaksa aku dan Shion untuk menemaninya pulang." Jawab Naruto datar. Ia masih asik menikmati roti isinya.

"Wah, Sasuke sudah dewasa ternyata. Tidak seperti anak kita, iya kan Minato? " Kushina tersenyum pada Minato, ekor matanya sedikit melirik Naruto seakan menyindir.

"Sasuke saja sudah, jadi kau kapan? Setidaknya melangsungkan pertunangan terlebih dahulu." Minato berbicara dengan tatapan serius dengan Naruto.

Hinata yang sedang menikmati roti isinya kini menunduk mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Tenang saja otousan, aku akan melamarnya sebentar lagi. Otousan dan kaasan tidak perlu khawatir. " Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya. Kushina dan Minato mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan mereka.

Sakit. Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Hatinya seperti dikupas kulitnya, lalu ditusuk tusuk.

Bagaimana tidak sakit, ia sadar ,ia tahu, bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto itu pasti bukan menyangkut dirinya, mengingat dua tahun lalu Naruto sudah berkata jujur pada Hinata, bahwa ia tidak mencintai Hinata lagi.

Secepat itukah Naruto menemukan penggantinya? Setidaknya Naruto menjaga perasaan Hinata untuk tidak mengucapkan hal itu di depannya.

Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari dunia yang menyakitkan ini, kemana saja, yang penting tidak melihat Naruto. Sudah cukup terluka hatinya oleh perbuatan Naruto yang sangat berlebihan.

"Paman.. Bibi.. Aku sudah selesai. Aku lupa, aku harus mengambil mobilku di bengkel. " Hinata bangkit lalu beranjak dari kursi meja makannya. Ia merasa mood makannya turun drastis.

Minato dan Khusina sedikit terheran. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru Hinata? Kan bisa minta Naruto yang menemani." Ucap Khusina.

"Tidak perlu bibi, aku tidak mau merepotkannya. " Hinata sedikit melirik Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Hinata, ia masih sibuk mengunyah roti isinya.

"Aku pamit dulu bibi... Paman. Aku akan segera pulang." Hinata sedikit membunggkukkan badannya. Ia memberi salam pada orang tua Naruto.

"Hati hati dijalan Hinata. Cepat pulang ya Hinata." Masih dengan perasaan aneh, akhirnya Kushina membiarkan Hinata pergi.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze diruang makan.

.

"Naruto? apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata?" Minato menatap serius wajah santai anaknya.

"Huaaaa, gerahnya. Aku mau mandi dulu. " Naruto tidak merespon pertanyaan Minato. Ia bangkit lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun. " Kushina semakin kesal melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sudah. Biarkanlah dia menenangkan fikirannya dulu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. " Minato menenangkan istrinya yang sudah sangat kesal.

.

.

.

Didalam taxi, Hinata menitikan air matanya, ntah sudah berapa kali ia menangisi lelaki itu. Kenapa karma begitu kejam membalas semua perbuatannya di masa lalu?

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi. Ia merogoh tasnya lalu mengambil benda kotak itu.

Ia mengusap layar handponenya untuk membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk

_**From : Bibi Kushina**_

_**Hinata, bibi dan paman akan berangkat ke desa ame . Ada urusan mendadak.**_

_**Jangan lama-lama pulangnya ya sayang, mungkin besok pagi bibi dan paman sudah pulang.**_

"Apa? " Gerutu Hinata tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa betah di dalam rumah itu jika tidak ada Kushina dan Minato, ditambah lagi ada pemuda jabrik yang selalu menyakiti hatinya dirumah itu. Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Kau harus kuat Hinata." batin Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kushina?" Tanya Minato yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku sangat yakin Minato. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat mereka akur lagi. " Kushina tersenyum pada suaminya.

"Tapi apakah baik meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam rumah? "

"Walaupun anak kita sedikit bodoh dan tolol, tapi aku percaya padanya. Ia tidak akan berbuat hal hal aneh." Ucap Kushina . "Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak berlibur berdua. " Kushina berucap manja pada suaminya. Minato hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tawanya karna tingkah istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobil ungunya. Setelah mengambil mobilnya dari bengkel, ia langsung bergegas pulang.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Namikaze itu.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Hinata ntah pada siapa. Walau hanya ada Naruto yang sangat menyebalkan didalam rumah itu, tapi dia harus tetap bersikap sopan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Namun baru satu anak tangga yang diinjaknya, ia berhenti. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia terheran saat telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari ruang televisi.

Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara yang membuatnya penasaran.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas saat Hinata semakin dekat melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang televisi.

"_Naruto-kun sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum seperti ini._ "

"Eh?" Hinata menaikkan sedikit alis matanya, ia semakin penasaran.

_'Deg'_

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Naruto sedang duduk diruang televisi bersama ketiga wanita yang berpakaian sexy. Mereka sedang tertawa ria disana. Wanita-wanita yang bergelantungan manja pada Naruto sukses membuat Hinata naik darah.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah sangat sabar melihat tingkah Naruto. Belum lagi orang tuanya meninggalkannya 2 jam yang lalu, ia sudah berani membawa wanita tidak beres kedalam rumahnya.

Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau lakukan di Paris? Dan kau juga membawa kebiasaan itu ke sini?" Hinata berkacak pinggang menghadap Naruto.

Sekilas para wanita sexy dan Naruto memandang Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dengan wajah yang santai Naruto berujar. "Eh. Kau sudah pulang Hinata-chan?."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan para wanita-wanita ini." Bentak Hinata, sedikit ia memalingkan wajah pada ketiga wanita yang berpakaian sexy itu.

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Iyakan gadis-gadis yang manis? " Naruto merangkul wanita-wanitanya dengan tampang datarnya.

"... Kau..."

"Kami tidak keberatan kalau kau juga mau bergabung. " Dengan senyum menyeringai, Naruto menatap Hinata.

"...". Habis sudah kesabaran Hinata.

_'Prak'_

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat dipipi Naruto. "Kau pikir aku wanita murahan?Kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis."Ucap Hinata yang sudah sangat emosi.

Wanita-wanita yang tadinya duduk di sofa seakan ketakutan melihat Hinata. Perlahan mereka bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah sangat marah dengan Naruto.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan wanita-wanita sexy yang sudah meninggalkannya, Naruto memegang pipinya yang merah karna mendapat tamparan sangat keras. Ia memandang wajah Hinata dengan tatapan datar dan sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah sangat kelewatan NARUTO." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan kesal ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku.

Sedangkan Naruto tersentak mendengar Hinata yang tidak menggunakan _sufix_ 'kun' lagi saat menyebut namanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merutukkan dirinya dikamar. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal hari ini. Rasanya ia ingin mengemas barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata.. Buatkan aku sesuatu! Aku sangat lapar. " Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Hinata yang sudah pasti Naruto.

"Diam kau! Buat saja makananmu sendiri. Aku bukan pembantumu!" Ucap Hinata yang masih sangat kesal dengan kerasnya.

"Kau mau kuadukan pada kaasanku?" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Balas Hinata.

Ia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto.

Perlahan ia ambil semua baju-bajunya dari lemari yang baru tadi pagi ia susun, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam koper ungu miliknya.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, dan terlihatlah disana Naruto yang masih berdiri menunggunya.

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Hinata yang berjalan melewatinya sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hinata terus berjalan menuruni setiap centi anak tangga.

"Hinata.." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata berhenti.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau mau kemana? Kau jawab aku dulu!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawabku." Ucap Naruto masih mencengkram tangan Hinata.

"Kau urus saja kehidupanmu! Apa pedulimu padaku?" Hinata menatap intens wajah Naruto, air mata membasahi pipi putih Hinata.

"Aku peduli padamu."

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan pergi lagi." Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata lalu memeluk Hinata. "Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto masih memeluk Hinata.

Hinata terlunjak kaget. Ini seperti mimpi baginya.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah berlebihan, aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah kau masih mencintaiku setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu." Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Hinata.

"Hatiku sangat sakit saat melihat air matamu jatuh." Perlahan dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari pipi gadisnya.

Hinata masih diam tidak merespon, perasaannya kini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia masih membelalakkan matanya , benar-benar hal mustahil.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya hime.."

"Apakah ini mimpi?.. Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan biarkan aku terbangun."

"Kau tidak bermimpi Hinata-chan. ". Naruto kembali memeluk gadisnya.

"Kau tahu saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu di paris? "

_**Flashback**_

Hinata pergi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di taman.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa yang barusan ku katakan?" Gerutu Naruto. Perlahan ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Hinata, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menangis . Aku benar-benar bodoh. " Naruto menggenggam erat cincin yang telah dikembalikan Hinata padanya. Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya , ia hendak mencari cincin yang ia buang tadi.

Berjam-jam ia mencari cincin berlian itu didalam semak-semak, di tempat sampah, di got pun juga ia cari.

Ia mendengus kesal, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Ia juga belum menemukan cincin itu. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di bangku taman.

Namun Naruto tersentak, saat ada sesuatu yang tengah didudukinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Betapa bahagianya Naruto menemukan cincin itu bertengger di bangku taman. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dengan gontai ia menuju apartmentnya.

**Flashback off**

"Hinata-chan, maaf kalau dulu aku belum percaya padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menghapus cintaku darimu. " Naruto kini sedang menghelus rambut indigo Hinata yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Jangan terus mengucapkan kata maaf. " Hinata mencubit perut Naruto.

"Aw.. Sakit " gerutu Naruto. "Cubitanmu memang cubitan yang paling sakit sedunia. "

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Yaaa?"

"Kau tidak bercanda dengan ini semua kan? Kau tidak ingin mengerjaiku kan? " Tanya Hinata khawatir. Ia sangat takut Naruto hanya bercanda dengan semua ini.

Naruto memandang lurus mata sang gadisnya. "Dalam hidupku, cuma sekali aku berbohong padamu...yaitu saat aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. "

Naruto memegang tangan mungil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. "

"Heeum?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Bisahkah kau tunggu aku 6 bulan lagi? "

"Eh?"

"Setelah aku lulus dari Universitas, aku akan menikahimu. Kau bisa jaga hatimu kan hime?" Naruto mengecup mesra dahi Hinata.

"..." Dengan susah payah Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menunduk menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

Naruto yang mendapat respon langsung berhambur senang dipelukan Hinata.

"Aishiteru.. Aishiteru .. Aishiteru Hime."

**FIN**

**Terima kasih telah mengikuti fanfic eng dari awal. Maaf jika tamatnya menggantung. Semoga kalian semua menikmati.**

**Omake**

Setelah kepulangan Naruto dari paris, ia menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Hinata.

Mereka kini hidup bahagia. Naruto meneruskan kedudukan ayahnya di sebuah Kantor Kontraktor besar, sedangkan Hinata yang menjadi guru dance sedang cuti karna ia mengandung anak yang kedua.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sakura yang sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan dengan anaknya dan Suaminya Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hinata yang tengah mengandung juga sedang berbelanja dengan Naruto dan anak pertamanya.

"Eh Sakura, kau juga berada disini ternyata." Ucap Hinata pada Sakura.

Dibelakang Sakura, nampaklah sesosok gadis kecil berumur 2 tahun sedang mengendap di balik baju ibunya.

"Saara, beri salam pada bibi Hinata dan Paman Naruto. " Ucap Sakura pada anaknya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya.

"Uh sini anak otousan... Maklumlah Saara memang gadis yang pemalu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh anaknya ke gendongannya.

"Yaaah, kalau begitu sangat berbeda dengan Tatsuya. Ia sangat percaya diri seperti otousannya. " Hinata melirik anak lelakinya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, hanya kulitnya yang putih mirip dengan Hinata.

Tatsuya ternyata sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke, ia menarik-narik sepatu pink Saara yang sedang di gendong oleh ayahya,seperti menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk turun. Saara yang merasa risih karna sepatunya ditarik hanya bisa cemberut lalu memeluk ayahnya.

Sasuke perlahan berjongkok menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan Tatsuya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menggoda anak gadis paman. " Sasuke menyentil kening Tatsuya.

"Aaaaa. " Dengan suara gemisnya Tatsuya menggerutu. Ia mengelus elus dahinya.

"Woy teme. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anak kita dari kecil. Pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk." Terima Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah konyol suaminya.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
